Under Autumn Leaves: Editted
by Alrye
Summary: They say that love is limitless. So is it possible to earn the love of a man who doesn't want a weak mate? Well Naruto sure as heck was going to try. But does the one he wants, want him back? And what's with the war clouds that rolled in? Find out inside.
1. Prologue

Welcome back everyone! Sorry for suddenly deleting this one and Falling for the Kitsune. But they were long over due for makeovers. So with out further adieu, the warnings and disclaimer!

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
"_Talking" and 'thinking'  
__**flashbacks (/your mom/) or dreams (\\your dad\\)**_

Pairings are: SasuNaru, KyuuAra, and a few others… (Not too sure at the moment.)

Warning: Lemons, Yaoi (Boy X Boy) Yuri (Girl X Girl), Mpreg, language, violence (mild to graphic, depends) and Oocness and Icness. (Out Of Character and In Character)

Disclaimer: Look to the left, now look right. Do you see hot bishis everywhere? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

Prologue

It had been two long stressful and painful weeks, and all he wanted to do right now was to be able to feel his heart and body once more. He was on a mission to deliver an important scroll when he was ambushed, kidnapped, and held hostage. During the week and a half he was there, they tortured him by injecting drugs & poisons into him, froze him to near death then burning his flesh, but not enough to leave scars. They even drowned him, whipped him, stretched him on a rack, and used mind torturing jutsu on him.

He was rescued sometime last week by a team of ANBU, claiming that they had been led there by an odd little fox, and he was trapped in the hospital up until today. He walked into his home and leaned against the door after locking it and looked at the bandages on his hands.

"I can't feel anything anymore… What should I do now?" he asked the still air.

"If you feel nothing, then allow me to help you feel again, to make you whole once more Arashi…"

He had no time to register anything before he was slammed fairly hard against the wall, a hard masculine body pinned his own smaller and delicately feminine one in place. His hands were pinned on either side of his head by a pair of tails as a large clawed hand gently cupped his cheek. He had his eyes shut the entire time, feeling a thumb lightly brushing over his lips, leaving a tingling sensation in its wake.

"Mmm…"

He felt…warmth?

He also felt…relaxed?

And for some reason he felt slight pain, but most of all he felt protected.

The owner of the hand caressed the cheek that his hand was resting on, the younger blond male in front of him, leaned into the touch. He smiled, now playing with a strand of wild sun gold hair as he leaned down so his lips lightly brushed over the top of his ear, his breathing tickling the area around the ear sending delightful shivers down his spine.

"Tell me, how are you feeling now, Arashi?" he asked softly, his deep soothing voice causing a tidal wave of pleasure down the blond human's body, shaking him to the core.

"Ha-hot…s-s-safe…" he gasped, the demon frowned as the boy's eyes slowly opened. His glazed over ocean blue eyes met with loving deep crimson red ones.

Arashi gave the red eyed man a confused look, he knew him from somewhere, but from where? His mind was in a fog, this man isn't suppose to be here, right? He was- ! He was-! He was dangerous…right?

He only looked down to the red-eyed man's pale lips, leaning up he went to kiss him when he blacked out. He caught the frail boy, chuckling lightly as he carried the small human into living room after checking all six locks. He laid Arashi on the sofa and went through the house gathering all the cushions, pillows, blankets and futons to lay them down in the den to create a den.

As his little blond slept, he set to work making a firm, but comfortable den. He laid the futons down after moving all the furniture out off the way, he set up all the cushions making thick layer over the futons and then put he put all the thinner sheets down with the thicker ones over middle of the den. Satisfied with his work he got Arashi and laid him down in the center, wrapping his tails over him as he looked about.

He had set up three thousand candles and the fireplace to make the room nice and warm. He smiled at how cute Arashi really was when he wasn't awake, the stern feature were relaxed and showed off that he was really eighteen years old and not some thirty-two year old man. He had stripped Arashi off all his clothes save for his boxers and was now waiting for him to wake up.

It wasn't a long wait, since said blond shot up, panting and sweating, he looked about with panic clear on his face. When his eyes landed on the smiling demon he screamed as he got up and backed away from him. The red eyed man frowned as he stood and walked slowly toward him, not wanting to scare him anymore than necessary until Arashi's back met the wall.

"What-what are you! Who are you! H-ho-how did you g-get in here!" Arashi demanded, his voice shaking and sounding weak even in his own ears.

He pressed further into the wall as the tall red haired demon stood so close; he could feel his breath on his tanned cheeks.

"Do you know not who I am? Surely you can remember who it was that left this mark and gave you this pendant?" he asked lightly nipping at the rather large bite mark on his left shoulder that had healed and turned into a white scar against his golden skin and the blue diamond necklace that sat on his neck.

Arashi gave a shuddering gasp as long clawed pale fingers traced the birth mark on his stomach, the demons voice ringing sinfully in his ears. "Nor do you recall that it was I that made you feel this way? Feel this safe? This weak?" he asked nipping lightly at the base of his neck, slowly moving up the tanned flesh.

Arashi gave a soft mewl, feeling an incredible rush of heat flood his being, causing his heart to beat fast and strongly in his chest. His mind was on over load until on thing was clear. "Kaz-…Kazuma… Kyu-…Kyuubi… Kyuubi! You-you can't be—Mmph!" he remembered Kyuubi and was trying to protest when said demon kissed him and said, "No, koi, you are hurt and I'm not leaving you until I know you are okay."

Arashi wrapped small arms over broad pale shoulders as he allowed Kyuubi to embrace him. "But Kyu-kun you cannot be here… if you are caught—" Kyuubi put a finger on his lips and said, "I won't leave until you are back to that little angel I claimed and not until those bastards scents are off of you. They had the nerve to even leave scars…" his voice had dropped to a raw and low tone that Arashi couldn't help but get excited. He looked down to see the demon was dressed while he was only in his boxers. "Um… Kyu-kun?" Kyuubi smirked at the shyness in the blonde's voice as he picked him up and carried him to the bathroom, where a nice hot bath had been prepared.

Arashi grew nervous and asked in a softer voice, "Kyu-kun?" Oh how he missed that sound, the timid and shy voice only Arashi could manage. He simply kissed him before he pulled off his boxers, earning a cute little 'eep' from him as he revealed his sex. Blushing in shame Arashi placed his left hand over his pride while turning his face away from Kyuubi his right trying to hide the blush. Kyuubi chuckled as he took his Toa robes off and his Arabian pants and shirt as well so he was naked for Arashi to see.

Noticing the blush had deepened and Arashi had his back to him, he wrapped his arms about his slender waist, leaning down so his mouth was beside his ear, he purred out, "Why do you wish to hide? Only I am allowed to see you this way, so please do not hide from me." He emphasized the 'I' as he turned him around and moved his hands away.

Arashi closed his eyes turning his head to the side as Kyuubi took his time devouring him with his eyes. He had a beauty no mortal, immortal, nor god ever could possess. His lips in a hungry manner as he looked up at Arashi's red face. He smiled and led him to the bathtub; he got in first and sat Arashi down between his legs. Using his body to heat the water as Arashi sighed and leaned into him.

As they sat there Kyuubi took the time to wash and massage Arashi's body. Said blond was relaxed thanks to his lover's gentle caresses, occasionally placing a kiss or nip here and there. Kyuubi smirked as his Arashi's scent was starting to come back to him, he smelt of fresh spring water and lilacs mixed with the scent bath he smelt heavenly. The moon-flower oil relaxed them both. Arashi leaned into Kyuubi's body and sighed happily as he asked, "Kyuubi, why all of this?" he looked up so that he could see the handsome and well defined face of the demon.

"Because I felt like doing it for you, do I need anyone's permission to please you? Why do you ask? Does this not please you?" he looked worried now, his ears folding back in worry as the blond gasped and started waving an arm around as he apologized to him, "No-no, I happy you did this for me! I'm just so use to you being rough, that I was wondering why the sudden change!" his cheeks were nearly matching Kyuubi's fur as he looked down in shame.

Kyuubi sighed, a soft smile on his face as he lifts his chin so he was looking him in the eyes as he spoke, "Do not apologize, I am not offended, I could never be with you… I am sorry for always being so rough with you, which is why I am doing this, now come. We've soaked long enough."

He stood up first as Arashi gave a squeak and hid his face in his hands, turning so his back was the demon. Kyuubi looked at him in confusion before looking down to see his own pride. He laughed as he quickly dried and pulled the wrapped the towel around his waist, remembering that- now what was that word again?-Font? No, that wasn't it, flant? Is that even a word? Was it flaunted? Yes that was the word! They didn't like flaunting their prides in front of each other, unless they were mating. He pulled Arashi up and dressed him in a bathrobe after Arashi squealed in shock and slapped him one for scaring him half out of his wits.

Arashi had snatched the bathrobe from him and wrapped it tightly around himself as Kyuubi chuckled lightly at him as he muttered about going to bed and locking his door. Once Arashi had finished tying the robe, Kyuubi led them back down to the den and stood Arashi in front of him with his back to him as he skillfully wrapped one out of nine tails over his waist, pinning his arms to his side and wrapped his arm over Arashi's shoulders, grabbing his chin and lifting his head up as his right arm slide over the thick robe and cupped a not so small 'friend'. He gently rubbed it, earning short gasps and helpless little mewls from the blond teen.

It was cute how Arashi pouted when he stopped rubbing him and bucked shyly into his hand trying to get more of the feeling. Kyuubi licked and nibbled on the side of his neck getting breathless, broken versions of his name as he moved his hand more vigorously over Arashi's growing need.

Arashi shuddered and groaned in disappointment when Kyuubi let him go and began to untie the robe. Once his little lover was naked, Kyuubi turned hi towards him and smirked as Arashi grabbed his long hair and pulled him in for a bruising kiss. His wandering hands found a sensitive spot on his lower back and began molesting it, making him moan wantonly into his mouth.

As he continued massaging the spot, Arashi's legs gave out from beneath him and he sank down onto his knees so his face was leveled with the towel around Kyuubi's waist. He turned around and laid his upper torso down, wiggling his little backside at Kyuubi as an invitation.

Kyuubi grinned as he grabbed the firm, but smooth bottom and pulled the cheeks apart to expose his entrance. Arashi groaned loudly as Kyuubi nibbled at the beginning of the crack, one of his tails teasing his entrance. Arashi was trembling his body was on fire, he felt so hot and he wanted nothing more than to feel Kyuubi more.

Groaning loudly as said demon attacked his balls, the tip of his tail going into his hole. "You smell lovely, koi. Hope you don't mind a quick little tail fuck... I need to make this a painless as possible." Kyuubi growled in to his ear before he started sucking and nipping at the tanned shoulder blades and spine. He shut his eyes tighter as all of Kyuubi's tails grabbed and caressed him, Kyuubi's little treasure map leading his mouth to Arashi's entrance. He bit a butt cheek earning a very deep purr from Arashi, smirking he said, "Enjoying your self there, koi?" Hearing a shaky 'more' from his blonde, he replaced his tail with four fingers.

He scissors them and curled them, careful not to scar the walls with his claws until he found an area that felt softer and wetter than the rest of the passage. Out of curiosity he thrust his fingers into the spot making Arashi scream, "Kami-sama! Kyuubi again, again please!" He smirked liking this reaction a lot, he kept hitting the spot until he smelt musk, stopping, he pulled his fingers, Arashi growling pathetically in protest. "Koi... suck." He ordered harshly into his ear before he stood up on his knees.

Arashi turned to him, two tails forcing their way into his hole to keep it stretched as Arashi took the towel off. "Kyu-Kyu-kun!" Arashi's face was redder than blood now, how he managed that color was beyond Kyuubi. "It's a foot and a half!" Kyuubi's ears flattened, at the high pitched squeaks Arashi made as he looked at his pride.

"Is it too small?" Arashi looked up his eyes wide like he was just caught reading porn in the school bathroom. "Too small! That's fucking huge compared to that of a normal human penis! It-it won't fit!" Kyuubi blinked, was that why he was spazing out? He was worried it wouldn't fit?

He grabbed Arashi's hair gently and pulled him up into a soft, chaste kiss as he said, "You remember your lessons? I told you once before, I would never hurt you." He let him go as the blond took a moment to breathe before he grabbed the bottom half of the erection and gently licked the tip. He lapped at it softly, his eyes closed, he was never really comfortable looking at his mate's pride.

_/ "It's the job of the female, the submissive if you may, to please the male, the dominant of the pair. It is your job to coat and please your mate so that the male may please and possibly impregnate the female."/_

He kissed the slit as he began to nip and suck down one side and up the other. Kyuubi growled in pleasure, adding a third tail to the others.

_/ "The male has a specially made lubricant within the body which allows him or her to enter their female with little to no pain at all, but if the female is human, it won't hurt much, but they will feel as of they were being ripped slowly to pieces."/_

Taking the head into his mouth he sucked softly, swirling his tongue around the organ and taking in as much as he can, and failing to deep throat even one-third of Kyuubi's impressive length. He sucked hard as the growl suddenly began threatening; he pulled back with a nice wet popping sound as he turned his back to the fox. "This is going to be fun, ne, little one?" Arashi trembled in fear and in pleasure at the dark voice Kyuubi got when his inner animal was in control of him. 'I waited too long... I hope this doesn't hurt like last time.' He laid the top half of his body down, keeping his butt up in the air as the tails slide out one at a time and a something bigger was slowly pushed in.

Kyuubi paused every few second when he heard a strangled sob or was told to hold still. He didn't care if he died from blue balls, nothing was going to make him hurt his mate; he was in to the hilt, waiting for Arashi to regain consciousness again, the poor thing blacked out for a minute or two. "K-K-Kyu-kun... m-mo-move please!" He kissed the blonde's cheek as he slid out half way and pushed in hard, setting a steady rhythm. He relished in the tight heat that swallowed him whole every time he thrust in and moaned at the sexy mewls and gasps escaping those petal soft lips of his mate.

"Mmph, Kyu... mo-more..." Kyuubi smirked and thrusting harder, but still kept his slow pace, it was driving the blond insane! But before Arashi could protest he was flipped roughly on to his shoulders, his feet were touching the ground on either side of his head. Kyuubi snarled as he thrust into him at an animalistic pace, Arashi screaming in pleasure as his prostate was abused.

His vision was white as he heard Kyuubi muttering how sorry he was, when his orgasm hit. But it hit with such a force he lost consciousness... The walls surrounding Kyuubi tightened to the point he burst into the blond, he poured himself in and pulled out, licking the extra up and cleaning up his mate, he insured that his target was hit. "Sleep well koi... I shall return soon." He left him sleeping soundly in their bed…

The next morning, Arashi awoke to the sound of his front door being kicked in. He sat up as a group of Shinobi stood in the door way to the den, they all coughed and turned around as he covered himself with a blanket, his face once again as red as Kyuubi's fur. "Can't a guy sleep naked in his own house?" They all ran out the house as he chased them to the door, he would have slammed it shut if he wasn't standing on it. Arashi was not happy right now...

About two months after his little sex escapade with Kyuubi, he woke up every morning puking his head off, it got to the point that he was worried and went to see a doctor. After he had his physical done, the doctor was using his chakra to scan for anything out or the ordinary when his hands stopped at his lower abdomen. "Huh! How is this possible! Uzumaki-san, you are–you're–!" Arashi was worried now, was he sick! Was he dying! "What is it?"

The doctor was extremely pale as he looked the scared blond in the face, "You're pregnant..." he fainted as Arashi sat there stunned for 0.2 seconds before all you heard all across Fire, "I'M WHAT?" After about a few more hours of tests and beating the doctor's face in, Arashi came home and lies down on the sofa. He rubbed the bulge in his stomach and smiled happily as he curled up to sleep. 'I'm going to have babies...' was the last thought before dreamland claimed him.

Meanwhile, Kyuubi was running all over Konoha, trying to escape the ninja that thought he was wild animal, which he was, and were trying to catch him. He was no in the market place, as Arashi had once told. He looked around and dashed under a fruit cart to catch his breath. 'Thanks to these bastards I have to take the long way to Arashi's place... this is ridiculous!' He hadn't seen his mate in two months!

He wanted nothing more than to cuddle and probably take him in the kitchen, oh, oh the bathroom! He shook his head and sniffed the air, once he was sure the cost was clear he ran like a mother. As he ran sniffed for Arashi's scent. 'Spring water, lilac and breast mil–!' He booked it, sneaking along the back streets until he got to Arashi's house and turned human so he could open the back door.

He locked it as he crept into the living room, his hearing telling him that Arashi was asleep right now. He was behind the sofa and was about to lean forward when Arashi shot up, a fist flying at his face faster than even he could see! He luckily caught the fist and pinned Arashi down. "Hello koi..." he said, smiling at him as said lover began to wave his arms while apologizing. 'Is that a habit of his, or does it run in the family?' he kissed him softly, getting a muffled 'meep' out of him as he pulled back and smiled, rubbing his stomach.

"Heavy with my kitten are we?" Arashi blushed and nodded his head. "How far a long are you?" he asked, leaning his head down to nuzzle the bulge. "Two months... The Hokage knows... And just as I was told that I am going to be the next Hokage..." He looked a little sad, but he smiled anyway and said, "But who cares, I have you and this little angel to make me happy." Kyuubi nodded leaning in for a kiss when someone began banging on the door.

Arashi pouted cutely as he went to answer it, "Yes? Ibiki-san, what–?"

"The council and the Hokage wish to see you." The older teen had a grave expression on his face as he looked from Arashi to Kyuubi who was walking up behind his mate, a dark scowl on his handsome features. "Uzumaki-san, who is he?" Arashi looked at Kyuubi and blushed, "My husband... Dear, I have to go out for a while."

Kyuubi handed him a warm coat and said, "I'll come with you, if that's alright with you?" he looked at Ibiki, his irises slitting again as he waited for the human to dare say no. "Do as you wish." Kyuubi smirked and followed them to the tower.

Kyuubi was holding Arashi close as the elders shouted and argued about Arashi's 'problem.' Arashi buried his face into the his chest trying not to listen, but hearing things like monster, killing, and rape he was on the verge of tears. Kyuubi didn't like this, these elders where making his mate upset, he held him close, telling him that they would never touch him as they finally became quiet.

"Sarutobi-sama, we should send a team of ANBU to hunt down and kill the demon that dared to rape Uzuamki-sama and in a month have the little parasite extracted from him," an old woman demanded angrily.

"No! You will not touch my mate!" Kyuubi roared, his red eyes flashing with anger. "And if you even think about touching my unborn kit, you will pay dearly for it!"

Arashi looked up at him and told him to calm down. Sarutobi finally stood and said, "I am no longer Hokage, so it is Arashi-kun's decision on what shall be done, and if you are so hell bent on killing demons than why not just kill three quarters of the whole village?"

They all fell silent and bowed their heads in shame.

"You are all relieved of your duties save for you Sarutobi-san; I could use your council and advice. And whether you like it or not, I'm going to have this 'parasite,' and I know for a fact that my baby will be loved." The council looked livid with the blond, but Arashi simply smiled so coldly that hell itself froze over as he asked, "Are we agreed?" They nodded quickly as even Kyuubi shivered from the chill air.

"And if you want, this baby will have every jutsu I know in his genetic make up as well as the family Kekkai Genkai, the Sokugan (1)." They looked at each other be for nodding as they filed out of the room to gather their things and left. The Shinobi that had been there all cheered and congratulated Arashi who was being hugged to death by his mate. "I will go home and have my people move here, so this way we can stay together. I shall see you as soon as possible… I will send a midwife and a wet nurse to care for you." Arashi nodded his head as they kiss, a few people blushing or telling them to get a room…

Arashi sat in a meeting with the most powerful families within Konoha; they were talking about the development of the new generation of Shinobi. "Hokage—" Arashi held up a hand and said in a stern voice, "We've been friend since we were in the academy, so call me by my name, and don't you dare say 'sama' afterwards."

They nodded as they laugh at the red tinting his cheeks. "Arashi-kun, how should we put this plan into action? We don't have many teachers!" a tall long haired brunette with white eyes asked, his little girl sitting on his lap. "We don't have enough people who can train the students and the ones that make it to teams who will instruct their teams?" a wild looking woman asked, he own son sitting beside her, he had his little thumb in his mouth as he looked about in awe.

"The Chunins that are usually on desk work or have nothing to do, I'm sure they won't mind teaching the children the basics and preparing them for the real world. Plus with Kyu-kun's people living us, I am sure that they will help out with taking over teams along with some of our Jonins, this way we will learn from each our and train our young Shinobi that even though we are different on the outside we are the same inside."

They nodded as a blond man stood and said, "But the real question is, what of the treaties with Suna and Waterfall?" Arashi nodded his head and looked up with a serious face, the happy child like looks gone. "I will be talking with them tomorrow—OW!" He clutched his pained side and rubbed it soothingly as the woman from before ran to his side.

"I'm fine, the baby just kicked… Hmm, that was a strong one." He was wincing in pain, but overall the baby just shifted position, lightly rubbing the spot it abused with what he thought would be his cheek.

"Are you sure? Do not push yourself if it's only going to hurt you," she said, the others nodding in agreement.

"Tsume, you worry too much, I am fine… I put up with this for nine months now. And you've all put up with my mood swings and munchies attack," he said still rubbing his side. 'That one really hurt, I'm sure you didn't mean to, but be careful with mommy okay?' he thought as he patted the spot where he felt the head.

"Now lets see here… Since most of you are going to be busy for a while, I suggest—What is it?" They blinked as an ANBU appeared, he looked nervous, but then again when Uzumaki Arashi's voice drops to that 'Don't beat around the bush' voice you had better tell him.

"There is a massive army headed this way, but they are all civilians." Arashi nodded his head and turned to the window were a hawk sat and he nodded his head again.

"Do they look odd to you?" he gave a shaky yes as the blond slowly stood up and said, "Nara, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Akimichi, Yamanaka, and Aburame, head to the gates… Akumu-san, could you help me, please?"

They nodded as a tall black haired woman walked up to him and turned into a large black wolf. At the gates, Arashi waddled, his back was killing him thanks to the baby, but he had felt worse. 'I will get back at Kyuubi later…' he mused as the woman helped him to the group. "I assume that you sir are Arashi-hime." Arashi's face went Kyuubi red with embarrassment and suppressed anger, the man who asked nodded his head and bowed, then their was a wave of people bowing.

"I take it you are Kyuubi's people? Welcome to Konoha, forgive my lack of respect, but with the baby due soon, I need to be resting… But I'm sure these fine Shinobi would be glad to help you settle in, the west district and the Uzumaki compounds are the only spaces available, I hope that will do for now." The demon foxes nodded their heads and as they walked by him they bowed and blessed the baby.

Akumu stood with her head bowed until a little girl with red and black hair called out, "Mama!" She looked up and knelt down gathering her little one in her arms. "Alrye! My baby!" She smiled warmly as she hugged her close. "Is this the little pup you were talking about?" Alrye looked up at the talk blonde man and bowed her head and said, "Hello Arashi-hime, I hope to serve you and Kyuubi-kimi as well as mama has." Arashi smiled and said, "Can you be a kind older sister to my little one?" She smiled and nodded…

Arashi sat in the meeting room with the Kazekage and the Bakufukage (2), they were writing up the treaty and discussing how to train and help each other when it happened. Arashi gave a pain filled scream; the Kazekage caught him as the Bakufukage ran to get some help. "Hokage-san, are you alright!" Arashi shook his head, panting as his stomach hurt greatly. "Th-the b-baby-!" he screamed again, Akumu and Alrye ran in with the Kazekage's own children and his sister-in-law. "Arashi-hime! What is wrong?" Akumu asked as she knelt down and lightly touched the boy's stomach. "You went into labor... Shukaku-kimi, go find Kyuubi-sama! Yashamaru-san can you help me?" The blond fox nodded her head as they got Arashi up and too the hospital.

Shukaku had his hands full trying to find his brother, Kyuubi had gone with a team of ANBU to the north of the country to find an important healer. 'Damn it, why today! I better find Kyu-chan fast or his mate won't make it!' He ran faster, his long legs and strong paws shook the ground as he moved faster through the forest. Back in Konoha, Arashi was panting hard, his hands shaking as he held his sides. "Out of the way, I'm a doctor!" shouted an old man, Alrye growled at him as he shoved her to the side. A boy with reddish blond hair caught her and glared at the man. "Jerk, say sorry!"

"Kankuro, Temari get Alrye and Gaara out of the room. Sir, do you know how to help a male give birth? No? Then move out of my way." Akumu had nurses and Yashamaru help her with the birthing. "His vaginal canal hasn't dilated yet... Get me two strong males, we need to keep his arms pinned or he'll hurt himself and the baby." Yashamaru looked to the two Suna ANBU that were standing in the door and they grabbed an arm each. "Kyu–Kyu! Nyaaaa! I wan-want Kyu-Kyuubi!"

Akumu nodded her head and began to stick her hand into the vaginal canal, to see if the baby was alright. "The baby's fine, just try to relax, Kyuubi-sama shall be here soon."

Shukaku had found his brother and the ANBU with their midwife and shouted, "The Hokage is having the baby we have to hurry!" Kyuubi's eyes shot wider than a full moon and in a blaze they were all in the lobby of the hospital. Shukaku led him to the room just as both Suna ANBU were sent flying into the wall. Kyuubi ran and grabbed Arashi's arms and pinned them down with one hand and caressed his face with the other. "Arashi, I'm here, we found her... Please relax, I'm here nothing will happen I promise." He looked to the three women and they nodded...

Shukaku was pacing back and forth, his youngest kitten, Gaara was following him as they heard the most sickening screams come from Arashi's room. Suddenly there was a really loud one that made all of them flatten their ears and wince. But the sounds a crying could be heard from inside. They were happy the baby was born but the main concern now was if Arashi was fine as well...

They all looked at the door as Akumu and Yashamaru came out, they were smiling, sweaty, and looked as if they just gotten out of a fight. "Arashi-hime and the baby are fine... A baby boy!" Shukaku smiled happily as he looked into the room to see Arashi licking his baby clean. Kyuubi was sitting behind him nuzzling the top of his head.

"Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Alrye would you like to see the baby?" Yashamaru asked in a soft and quiet voice. They nodded and one by one they went to see the baby.

Once everyone was still and quiet Arashi tiredly smiled and said, "Uzumaki Naruto..."

Kyuubi thought of the meanings and said, "Whirlpool and Maelstrom? Well that's a powerful name... Right brother?" Shukaku nodded as he said his good-byes and all the Suna Shinobi left. "Thank you Tsunade... Akumu... Alrye-chan do you like your new baby brother?" Kyuubi asked as the black and red haired wolf nodded her head, nuzzling her mother's leg smiling like there was no tomorrow.

And there! I hope you all liked it!

Arashi: Rye-chan?

Hai?

Arashi: don't forget to explain a few things.

Oh right! Gomen! I had a small blond moment there... anyway and you better read this!

1) The Sokugan is the Uzumaki Kekkai Genkai (In this story they do, don't like it, megabyte me!). Like the Byakugan and the Sharigan it increases sight and boosts chakra and speed, but it has two uses. To see near and far distances and inside the body. And the second one is the real use for it. The user has to have his eye sight and chakra cut off for this to work. Now Arashi's mother was blind (in the story as well) so she used the Sokugan to see. Basically all you see is black, but with the Sokugan you can see the chakra or life force of everything around you. They appear like clusters of lights in the shape of what you are facing. Example:

Nature (trees, flowers, the elements, etc.) appear as grayish-white lights.

People (Shinobi and civilians alike) show up as blue lights, the stronger the chakra, the darker the blue is.

Demons are tricky because of species and elemental type, they appear the color of their element. (Fire: red, Water: blue, Earth: green, Wind: Grey, Light: white, Dark: dark purple, Lightning: purple, All elements a.k.a Non-elemental: silver)

This allows the Uzumakis to analyze their opponents and allies before engaging in battle and if they were blind, it helped them get around better.

2) Bakufukage means waterfall shadow. 'Kay?

Itachi: Review or else. Flames will be used for target practice on the pink haired slut.

Itachi-babe! I didn't put up the preview yet!

The next chapter may be way shorter than this, but net time, Naru-chan's five, (yatta! by the way Alrye is 4 years older than Naruto) and things get pretty hectic at school for him. There's a festival and things go crazy, how does Arashi deal with this with out a single drop of liquor, don't ask! And who's the cute ice prince in the background? Ja ne!


	2. Hello Chibis!

Yo! Hey everyone—

Deidara: -Runs passed her naked- EVIL BEING I SHALL KILL YOU!

I didn't do it—wait, why on earth are you naked!

Deidara: Ask that pale asshole!

Itachi: -walks by in skin tight leather pants; they're open- I wanted to try something new.

-Face is blood red and nearing Kyuubi red- Ummmm….

Naruto: Well since sis is currently on brain fart mode I will continue for her… This Chapter maybe shorter than the last one and I am sure she's very sorry about that. And now the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: If sis own Naruto, I'm telling you, you all would be wondering if all is well up in the attic.

Sasuke: There you are… come here you naughty little fox you!

Gaara: Warning this chapter contains a lime, violence and character death. You have been warned.

Oh no you don't, c'mere! –Claps her hands and grabs both Sasuke and Naruto, turning them both into chibis- Itachi! You need to watch Naru-chan and Sasu-kun!

Itachi: YOU BITCH!

Deidara: Did you just yell!

And at me no less! Enjoy! –Throws the chibis at Itachi- TAKE CARE OF THEM!

Chibis: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee! Noooooooooo, scawy man! –Run away from Itachi-

Chapter One: Hello Chibis!

_\\ He was smiling as he watched the happy smiles on there faces as they sat on the ferries wheel. "Hey look, look! I can see the whole village!" said the little one as he pointed with a small finger at the glowing village below them. "Yes, it's very pretty. Don't you think koi?" He received a nod from the older one… Suddenly there was screaming, he looked around trying to gather his family. "Kyuubi, I can't find him!" He looked about worried, where was the little one! He looked through the sea of chaos to see nothing. He grew panicky and as he took a step forward when a scream was heard. He turned back to see–\\_

"No!" he shot up in bed, sweating and panting heavily, his mate sat up and pulled him into a hug, lightly scratching behind his left ear, calming him down. "Kyu-kun, what's wrong…. Are they getting worse?" he heard the soft voice ask. Kyuubi looked up at his mate, the 18 year old going on 19. His blonde hair was longer, still had the 'I just had the life fucked out of me, literally' look to it and his ocean blue eyes were storm grey with concern.

"Yes, they're getting worse, I-I need to get away for a while… I don't know what it is, but I know it has to deal with you and kit."

Arashi nodded his head, lightly kissing his lips and then whispering in his ear. "I will be here, and so will Naruto… If it helps I'll tighten security, besides that Mikoto and Fugaku are due back from their trip to Light Country." He nodded, he had met Mikoto once, and she was like an older sister to Arashi. So when she found out that Arashi was one: married and two: pregnant, she had sent him a letter that told him in detail what she was going to do to him if he ever hurt **her** Arashi, that's right Arashi was hers.

"Tell her I said hi… I better get going." He pulled away from the blond and began to untie his pants when he felt Arashi's hands pull his away.

"No, no Kyu… I want to do it," Arashi purred into his ear, as he untied the draw strings to his night pants. He smirked; Arashi was still shy when it came to sex, but when he was in the mood it was hard to resist how sexy he was. He stood in all his glory, Arashi's cheeks tinting to a light cherry color as he saw Kyuubi's pride. He shook his head and grabbed the base in one hand and himself with the other. He licked at the tip like a kitten, mewling softly as Kyuubi made a purring like sound deep in his chest.

He liked how Arashi teased him, the gentle licks and soft butterfly kisses on the tip, his tongue poking into the slit. Then the light nips on either side, followed by small sucks or a bite. He liked that treatment, but his inner animal wasn't patient, sex to it was him throwing Arashi down right then and making sure the poor man couldn't walk for a month. He saw stars in an instant as Arashi deep throated him and bite down hard enough to keep him from moving and began sucking hard, fisting himself fast and hard. He wanted to make it fun, but quick. Kyuubi growled and was about to make him ease up when he came hard, to the point his legs turned into water and he collapsed onto the floor.

Arashi was panting heavily, semen all over his legs and his face, some dripping from his mouth. "Wow… Arashi?" He received a dazed mewl and laughed as he pulled Arashi to his chest and began licking him clean. "Why do you sleep naked?" he asked.

"Because you get horny and rip my clothes all the time… I'm surprised I haven't started walking around naked… I hope that will last you a while."

Kyuubi nodded and handed Arashi a set of night pants. "Well, start wearing them; I wake up with morning wood knowing you are naked under the sheets." He growled in a playful manner before he went to his dresser and pulled on his clothes. Kissing his lover once more he left through their bedroom window.

Arashi stood at the window a moment before he closed it and went back to bed. It was 2:34 in the morning. He sighed and tried to get some more sleep, but like his husband he had trouble sleeping knowing that something was wrong, but they didn't know what to do about it. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep… he awoke when his alarm clock went off and he showered, before putting on his ninja uniform. His and his son's were costume made since they were so small and slender. He made a clone to tie the laces in the back and down his sides before he put on his Hokage robes and pulling back his hair.

He walked down stairs once he was dressed and his clone vanished, there in the kitchen were Kyuubi's wives. He laughed to himself remembering how he blew up on Kyuubi and the baby had even cursed him out even if they were just little yipping sounds and growls. Then Kyuubi calmed them both down and told them that to demons wives were the submissives that were in a dominant's harem. He felt foolish afterwards, but he still had a right to be angry, tell me you wouldn't be if you woke up to see ten naked women and men in your bed with you and your mate? He smiled warmly when all ten bowed to him and said, "Good morning Arashi-hime." He frowned at the name, but nodded his head anyway.

"Hello…Mmm, something smells nice. Who cooked?" he asked as nine out of ten pointed to a brunette with the most sickeningly sweet smile on her face. He took one look at her face and said, "I'm not hungry; Akumu, some coffee, a shit load of sugar and two buns." He said sitting down as said black haired woman nodded her head. "My buns, or those buns?" She loved teasing him.

"Hmm, that sounds tempting, how about both?" she began laughing as he smiled at her with a look that said 'who knows if I was joking or not?'

"Here you are Arashi-hime… Jezebel, why are you cooking? Kyuubi-kimi isn't here." The brown wolf's smile turned to utter outrage as she glared at Akumu.

"When the hell were you going to tell me that I began cooking for no reason!" Arashi growled in annoyance as he slammed his hand on the table and said, "Do not act as if you are the alpha! Out of the ten of you Akumu is the only one who can act as she pleases since she gave Kyuubi a daughter. Sorry to the rest of you, I'm not in the mood this morn—" He was cut off by a pair of 'hellos.'

"Morning mama! Hi everyone and Jezebel." Came Naruto's cute little voice as he and Alrye ran in. He climbed up on to his mother's lap to give him a hug and then climbed into his own seat. The others had already set to work making him his breakfast. Jezebel was glaring at the now burning food before a rush of water hit her and the pot. "Whoa!" she looked at who had sprayed her to see Akumu smiling in relief. "It was either I put the fire out or the house burns down again."

She just growled and went to change. "Don't like her." was Naruto's reply as he drank his milk.

"None of us do… Remind me to have Kyu-kun dismiss her. Her attitude is really working on my last nerves," Arashi sighed. He cleaned his dishes, kissed Akumu's cheek, Alrye's nose and huggled his son before he kissed his cheeks and left.

"Bye mommy!" Naruto called as he finished his food and then went with his auntie Akumu to get ready for school. Today was his first day of school; he would be with students his age and make new friends, hopefully. Alrye smiled as she let him look at himself in the mirror. He had on a Chinese style robe, with Arabian pants and a shirt underneath. They were all a light purple and blue color.

She brushed his hair and told him to hide his ears and tails, the village had been visited lately by hunters, and all they needed now was for those hunters to get a hold of Naruto. Alrye, being 9 and in fourth grade, she had put on clothes that were light enough for her to move around, but strong enough to protect her skin. She, like her mother wore a solid color and today was black day. "Okay, here's your bag and lunch... Hi Uncle Hi (1)!" she greeted as they walked down the stairs. "Are you and little mater ready for me to take you to school?" They nodded their heads as he took them by the hands. "Akumu-san, I'm taking them, okay?" She nodded as she began to clean up the living room.

The walk to school was safe for the most part until a dog, too small to be one of the Inuzukas' dogs, even the pups weren't that small, began barking at them and Alrye snarled at it, until Hi gave the dog a snarl and it ran off. "Let's go before hunters come..." He picked them up and ran to the school. He walked up the path and sighed in relief as he set them down. "Alrye, you know the deal... Naruto-san, be careful and please have a good day." They nodded and he left after they were in side the building, he felt stares on his back so he acted like a normal parent would when their children left for their first day of school, luckily he had both blond and black hair. "And no talking to strangers! 'Daddy' loves you!" He smirked when the intense stares were gone before he left.

Naruto held the hand of the lady in the office; she had long red hair and had lovely blue eyes, as she led him down the hall to his classroom. She knocked on the door and a tall brunette with a scar across his face opened the door. "Iruka-sensei, this is the new student... He's pretty shy, so tell the others to be nice and gentle with him."

Iruka nodded his head as he knelt down and said, "Hi, I'm Iruka-sensei... I am very pleased to meet you Naruto." He smiled warmly. Naruto bowed to him politely and then to the woman as she walked away. 'He really is a mini Arashi... Wow, he's just so cute!' He took him into the room and cleared his throat as the children stopped talking and looked at the cute blushing boy.

"This is our new student, Uzumaki Naruto. Why not sit beside Hinata?" He pointed to the pale-eyed hawk as she smiled and waved him over. He quickly ran to his seat, saying hello to everyone at the table and sat down. Class was fine, but when lunch came, Naruto wasn't going to like it. Iruka left the room to go eat as they were left to eat. He liked Hinata and her twin brother (2). They were nice and helped him in class. "Hinata-chan, are you a hawk?" he asked as he took a piece of raw fish up with his tiny clawed hand and began to chew on it.

"Hai, Neji-niichan's a phoenix, though we're fireless ones." He nodded remembering his mom telling him about the other demons in the village.

Neji nodded his head, a smirk on his lips as he looked at the blond carefully. "So you are Hokage-sama's son yes?"

Naruto nodded his head, "Mama's really busy, but he always has time to read with me." He smiled happily at the memories of the two of them sitting in the study reading fairytales as his father lay on the floor sleeping.

Naruto felt someone walking up behind him and turned so fast he scared the boy. "Wah!"

"Ah, gomen! I didn't mean to scare you! Are you ok?" he asked getting up to help the boy to his feet, but the boy stood up, after slapping his hands away and said, "I heard you're the Hokage's kid, so are you strong?" Naruto looked confused. Was he strong? Why did he want to know if he was strong? "Um, I don't know... Why–!" He was shoved hard and he fell back hitting his head on the table. Neji stood up and growled at the boy who only scuffed and said, "Can it birdbrains. You're a weakling like him, allowing a girl to tell you what to do!"

Hinata glared at him as she helped Naruto to his feet. Naruto was crying, his head hurt a lot and he didn't know why he was pushed. "Niichan... Don't, please?" He looked at her and nodded his head. "It takes a man to do as what a woman asks of him... Are you alright Naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded a little as he let Neji pull him to his feet, the others had gathered as the bully shoved Neji into two of his friends and slapped Hinata in the face, upsetting her friends as well.

He looked at Naruto who was trying to look at Hinata's face when the boy grabbed his hair and pulled him toward the door that led to the playground. He threw the blond to the ground and said, "Tsk, if you are a weakling then your dad is too!" he kicked him and Naruto cried out, his foot caught him right over his birthmark and he saw nothing for a moment. Neji and his friends, even Hinata had pounced on him.

He lay there, trying to remember how to operate his body, he wasn't aware of someone picking him up and sitting him against the side of the building. "Hn... that stupid baka's going to get punished." He heard a voice and looked up to see black eyes looking coldly into his own. "Um... thank you." He said as the boy just snorted and walked away. He slowly stood; a pink haired girl and a bleach blonde girl came up to him.

The blonde girl helped him up, but the pink haired girl shoved him to the floor. "Baka! Sasuke-kun shouldn't be wasting his time protecting weaklings! Your papa shouldn't be Hokage if he isn't strong!" she said as she kicks dirt at him and then pulling her friend away. He was starting to cry, why were the other kids so mean to him? He told his parents he was going to be a good boy and not cause trouble, but the kids were being mean to him.

He stood up slowly and said, "My mama isn't weak! How can you say that? You don't even know me!" He was starting to get really upset as the bully talked while he kicked dirt into Hinata's face.

"My daddy said that your 'mama' is a man whore, and you're so stupid. A man can't be a 'mama', a man is the 'papa'!" Naruto glared at him hard, his eyes were bleeding red now, but he stopped and stood tall, his blue eyes focused and were ocean blue instead of cerulean.

"My mama is not that kind of person and yes my mama is a man, he carried and gave birth to me, so he's my mama!"

The boy spit at the floor and said, "So what you play dress-up and doll house like all little girls?"

"No, I study and train with nechan!" he said as he stomped a foot. The boy just rolled his eyes and poked him in the nose as he said, "Little baby! Little baby! Do you want your bottle?" He shoved him down, but Naruto rolled back and crouched down. He wasn't going to be bossed around by some bully. "I promised mama and papa that I wouldn't fight, but I do see any other way around this," he stated in a calm voice, but tears were welling up in his eyes. The boy who helped him from before stood by the door to the classroom with an interested look. 'So he isn't weak, well to me he is… he's calm and collected. I like that.' He smirked as he watched the fight.

The bully was getting very angry now, what was with this kid? Why wasn't he scared of him! He was the son of a hunter, the greatest one of all! He was the son of the man who slain the great fox demon! "Hey, you should be respecting me! I'm the son of very strong hunter! My dad killed the great fox demon!" Everyone gasped and began muttering as Naruto looked like he was going to die. Neji and his friends, Lee and his older sister Tenten (3), went to see if he was okay.

"Naruto-kun! Are you alright? Hinata, Kiba go get sensei!" Neji ordered. Naruto snapped back to reality when Tenten placed a hand on his head. "Are you alright?"

He nodded and looked toward the bully and said, "You're lying, if your papa really killed him then why hasn't snow come to Konoha?" Everyone gasped again and began agreeing with him.

If his father had really slain the Kyuubi no Kitsune, then Fire country would be a winter waste land, or at least according to some legend. "Tsk why you little—!" he grabbed him by the front of his shirt and was about to punch him when Iruka swept his feet from under him and held him upside down. "Dedelin Hawker, I will be speaking with your mother after school to day."

After school Naruto was sitting on the swings with his new friends. "Mama always says I shouldn't fight, but talk it out first," he said with a smile on his face. "You really love your mama don't you, Naruto-kun?" Lee asked a warm smile on his face. "Hai, and papa too! Papa teaches me one style while mama teaches me another. Ne, Kiba-kun? Where's Shino-san?" They all looked around for the bug boy, but he wasn't there.

"I dunno… That baka is always—!"

"Who's a baka, Kiba-chan?" came a quiet voice from behind them. Kiba squeaked as he jumped back in fright. "Naruto-san, one of the other students gave me this." He handed Naruto a red envelop and he looked at it funny.

"Ohh! Naruto-san's got a secret admirer!" came a bleach blonde's squeal. Her name was Ino and she was very nice unlike Sakura, her friend with the big forehead and pink hair. He blushed as a shadow blocked his sun and he looked up to see the bully.

"Tsk, thanks to you I'm in trouble with my mom!" He stepped forward, but he stopped when Choji and Shikamaru block him from getting too close to the blond. Naruto felt a blush coming as he hid his letter and shyly told his protective friends to not worry about it.

"Man, you are a weakling! You need to be protected! I bet you can't even fight!" With that he charged passed everyone and punched Naruto hard in the face, but the blond just stood rooted to the floor.

A poof was heard and someone said in a colder than freezing metal cold voice, "And you can? You pick on those who are smaller and weaker than you, just so you can feel bigger don't you?" they all looked around for the voice that was coming out of nowhere, Hawker was, while everyone else was looking for Naruto.

He jumped back when a girl appeared with long black hair in a braid, but her bangs covered the right side of her face. Her pale jade green eyes, or the visible one, deepened to emerald green as she backed up him up, Naruto stood behind her, rubbing his cheek where a bruise was forming. "Do you like picking on him because he won't fight back, or because you want to look like a bully? Is your mama weak? Does she let someone boss her around? Does she defend herself with her fist or her wits?" He was backed up to the edge of the sand box before she closed his eyes and smiled at him saying, "You are weak for being scared to fight someone strong and in a fair fight." She lightly poked his nose and watched him fall back into the sand box.

She turned back to Naruto and gave him a peace sign. He gave a small smile as Hinata looked at the bruise. "Naruto-kun, that's a very bad mark… We should take you to see the nurse." Alrye sighed, both her eyes were visible now, but she had her right one closed. Naruto knew that as her not too happy face. "Naru-chan, you really need to learn to be scary."

Naruto blushed before getting mad and yelling, "That's not funny! You know how scary I am!"

She smirked at him and said, "Yea, about as scary as a box full of butterflies."

He growled and said in a deadly tone, "Hello Nikoliviana." Alrye's creamy skin turned deathly white as she frantically looked about for said Russian psycho. Naruto hit the floor laughing in hysterics as she looked back at him with a pouting glare. "Not cool boo-boo. You know very well that Nikki will—EEP!"

"What? Molest you in public? Hey Rye-chan," came a thick Russian accented voice. "Konnichi wa, Nikki-san!" She smiled at Naruto and ruffled his head as Akumu came up to them. "Auntie Akumu!"

She smiled at the bundle of energy as he introduced his friends, "Ma, ma, this is Hyuuga Neji and Hinata! That's Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino! Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji and Yamanaka Ino! You guys this is my Auntie Akumu!"

The taller version Alrye smiled at them but then noticed that the all had bruises from a fight. "Naruto-sama… how did you get that bruise?"

Alrye gave a scoff and said in the most unusual accent consisting of a German and Irish mixed together, "That little bastard over there had the nerve to hit him. And from the looks of it he had been picking on them all day."

"Alryetagory!" Alrye 'eep'ed and began apologizing like mad, but her mother wasn't really mad, it was funny how she would revert back to when they lived out in the snow covered forests in Ireland. "Oi, calm down… Well I guess I should clean you all up. Get in line and stay still." They formed a line; Nikki was still rubbing Alrye's non-existent breasts, Alrye ignoring her. Akumu did a few hand signs and in a mini flash of light they looked good as new. "Wow, that was cool! Akumu-san can you teach us that! Please?" she laughed and said, "Sorry, but we must be going… Alrye—Nikki, please will you stop trying to rape my daughter… Little Master, shall we?" Naruto nodded and hugged his friend good-bye.

As they left Sasuke stood in the shadows of the school building watching. He liked this little blond; he was different from the others. He looked up when he felt a hand pet his head and he smiled at his older brother. "Hi, aniki… Are we going home?" His brother nodded his head.

Arashi sat in his office, tired and about to kill himself from all the paper work that was piled up on his desk. He growled when someone knocked on the door. "Yes!" he shouted as they came in. "Glad to see you too, Arashi-chan," said Mikoto as she walked in with her husband.

"Eh! Mikoto-chan!" he jumped over the desk and hugged the older woman and smiled at her. "Whoa you haven't aged a bit! And you had your first son at what… 12? He must be 15 by now… and your youngest is 7, yes?" she nodded before he let her go and went to sit down, once he sat down, his happy features turned stern and void. His eyes were narrowed as he his voice dropped two pitches and he ordered, "Report, ANBU Uchiha Fugaku, Jonin Mikoto Uchiha."

They bowed and set down a case filled with scrolls. "These are the lists of missing children in all the nations. We've managed to return most of them, but others… They had been slain for 'disobedience' as one of the poachers had said. We know they are here in Fire, but we don't know where. And from this report we've discovered that they have a connection here in Konoha who's been giving them information on the demons in the village. I have a theory that they'll most likely attach during the festival next week," Mikoto stated in an even and void tone.

"Hmm. I will send word to Kyuubi and let him know that he has to return by then. I want the security around the village tightened. Notify all ANBU ranks to be on patrol and to safe guard all the areas that the children play in. The parks, schools, the training grounds and the streams. I don't want anyone losing their children to these… Monsters."

Mikoto nodded her head, they were both mothers and they knew that there was nothing worse than losing your child.

"Understood." They saluted and bowed as they left. "Fugaku." He stopped and turned to look at the Hokage. "Hai?" he took deep breath and said, "I want Itachi to report to me in three hours." He nodded his head and they left. Arashi waited until his door was closed to begin crying. He was crying because he was scared that something was going to happen and he knew it was centering on Naruto. "Kyu-Kyuubi!" he sobbed into his hands as he let himself feel weak at this moment. He continued to cry as a set of strong arms wrapped about his chest and pulled him up and against a strong chest.

"Koi, shh, I'm here. I'm here…"

Arashi turned to see Kyuubi standing in his demi-human form and hugged him tightly. "Kyu!" he sobbed into his chest as the fox held him close and soothed his back. "Shhh, I know, I know… Don't cry I'm here… We will protect Naruto and the others… Shhh, don't cry…" He wrapped his tails around them and pet Arashi's head as the blond slowly stopped sobbing and fell asleep in his arms. He smirked at how chute he looked before he swept him up bridal style and left through the doors, telling the ANBU to neatly stake all the papers and to lock up the room as he left with Arashi…

When he got home with the blonde, Naruto and Alrye were sparring. Nikki was watching them, her own eight tails lazily whipping the air as she watched the match. He stopped to see how well his son was doing; Naruto had a standard defensive position, a kunai in his hand, the ring in the sent of his left palm, while the blade pointed at Alrye who had a short sword in her hand. She charged and he blocked before he kicked her in the side, sending her flying back into a tree trunk.

Kyuubi winced as Naruto ran to her side worried that he had over done it. "Nechan, nechan! Are you okay!" she moaned as she rubbed the back of her head and winced at the sharp pain in her side. "I'm fine… That was a nice one though. Okay one more exercise and we'll go take a bath!" he nodded, still a little unsure if she should be moving at all. "Alrye, that's enough, go take a bath and continue tomorrow, you side will be too sore for you to move about." Kyuubi said in a stern voice. "Hai, Kyu-papa… Oi let's go in side."

They all went inside, Nikki bowing to him as she said hello and then ran to molest Alrye for the umpteenth time that day. "Mizu (4), Raikou (5); take Arashi to his room and put him to please?"

The blue haired man and his mate, a silver head unlike Kyuubi's blood red, took the sleeping blond and set him up for bed.

"Akumu (6) how was everything?" he asked kissing her neck as she smirked, her tail swishing up and patting him in the face. "No touching please, I'm cooking." He let go as she reached up for a spice that Arashi loved to put on his curry. "Naruto-sama's day was good, but a bully began to pick on him. Iruka-san called here a few hours ago to tell me that he handled the situation like Arashi-hime."

He let out a low whistle as she smiled, her tails curling up around her leg. "He really is a perfect mixture of the two of you… And with the Uzumaki's genetic blueprints he can master any jutsu and even make it better or create new ones."

He nodded his head and looked at the three kids that ran in and helped set up the table. "Well, let's be glad he's more like Arashi than me then… I would have killed the bastard who would dare bully me."

Akumu's tail went stiff as she turned violet red eyes on Kyuubi. "So you would have killed me for picking on you! Is that what you were trying to say!"

He 'eep'ed as he backed away. "No! I was talking about my older siblings!" He was blushing like mad now. And she slowly relaxed her muscles before relaxing all together. "Well sit your ass down… Ah, Arashi-hime! Are you alrgiht?" Arashi nodded his head as the others came to eat… The week went by pretty quickly, the Shinobi, both demon and human, were kept on their toes as they patrolled and kept watch over the children. Arashi had his hands full with preparations for the festival, making sure that Jezebel (7) hadn't cooked anything, and had to attend meetings with the ANBU captains, plus he had kept Itachi busy. Not that the young captain was complaining.

Kyuubi had his work cut out for him today: he was out with Nikki, Alrye, and Naruto in the forest for some hunting practice. He kept snapping to attack mode at the slightest sound or the hint of chakra. Naruto was worried that his father was so jumpy; Alrye not liking it either chose to keep close to Nikki. The Russian dragon was a hand full for her family; her father Obito died a while back on a mission, protecting her foster father. She didn't hold it against him, but she did feel left out as she was an Uchiha with white eyes like the Hyuugas, but her hair was wine red.

But her aunt Mikoto had thought it was cute when she declared that Alrye was going to be her mate no matter what. Alrye wasn't so found of the idea, still wasn't, but Nikki was starting to grow on her much to her dismay. "Koi, don't worry I'm here." Alrye's eyes turned emerald again as she let her tails show. She spun on heel so fast her tails slammed into Nikki, knocking her over.

"I am NOT mating with you!" she yelled, Kyuubi laughing at how red she was turning, before he heard rapid footsteps. He swooped all three up and stuffed them, carefully into a fox den and turned full human and making it look like he was searching for samples as a group of hunters ran through the clearing, not stopping to ask him anything. He had noticed they were chasing one of the wild foxes. He snarled low in his throat and then loudly so it echoed in the forest. All the wild life scattered and the hunters left the forest screaming something about a pissed demon.

"Kits, let's go home before these poachers decide to capture us." He turned into his large fox form and let all three climb onto his back. Alrye held Naruto as Nikki held her. He ran toward the village and through the gates. People waved and jumped out of the way as he made a b-line for the Uchiha district and dropped off Nikki. "Tell Kakashi that I want to see him ASAP."

She nodded her head and went into her aunt's house. He headed back towards their estate, sliding to a stop in front of the house. "Koudo (8), Uindo (9), Sumizome (10); here are the trays of sushi and rice balls. Can you take them to Mizu and Raikou at the square?" they nodded their heads, more than happy to get away from the fuming wolf.

Arashi sighed, wiping some sweat from his forehead. He had been cooking all afternoon with no help from Jezebel who was busy trying to look sexy for Kyuubi. 'The bitch could sell her soul to the devil himself and still look like an ugly piece of shit,' he thought to himself as he finished up the dishes and went up stairs to get Naruto ready. "Naru—Eh?" He saw him all dressed and ready to go. He was brushing his tails and trying to tame his hair. "Huh? Hi, mommy! I got ready so you could finish faster! I did it right, right?" he asked cutely spinning slowly so his mom could see.

"Hai, you look wonderful!" he smiled and hugged his leg.

"Get dressed, get dressed! Papa and I picked out a pretty kimono for you to wear! Hurry, hurry!" he rushed pushing the man out the room and into his own. Arashi saw a lovely red kimono with yellow flower patterns on the bed and looked down at Naruto who was wearing yellow with red flower designs. "Thank you, now wait down stairs with Alrye and Akumu-san." Naruto nodded his head and went to do as told…

Ten minutes later Arashi came down stairs and Akumu's jaw hit the floor. "Arashi-hime… Wow."

He smiled and they left… Kyuubi was on edge, he was worried and it was eating at his nerves. "Tomoshibi (11), Akaimetsuki (12), I want you two to follow Kit and Arashi."

They nodded and took on their animal forms to follow with out a problem… Naruto was happy, he had met up with his friends and they were right now watching a puppet show. "Arashi-kun, your son is just like you… I bet he will make an excellent Hokage like you are," said the head of the Hyuuga clan. Naruto squealed when the puppet blew up and fell back off the bench. Arashi nearly pulled out a katana on the puppet master who was apologizing to Naruto.

Naruto forgave him but still didn't like the surprise puppet… Kyuubi and his family got onto the ferris wheel to enjoy some quiet time. He was smiling as he watched the happy smiles on their faces as they sat on the ferries wheel. "Hey look, look! I can see the whole village! Wow, papa look there's our house!" said the hyper little blonde as he pointed with a small finger at the glowing village below them.

"Yes, it's very pretty. Don't you think koi?" He received a nod from the older one. They got to the top when suddenly the ride jerked to a stop, sending Arashi crashing into the floor holding Naruto protectively.

Kyuubi snarled and looked down to see everyone in chaos. "Arashi, don't move from here… This is what I kept seeing… Stay here the both of you." He opened the door to the birdcage and jumped down, Arashi held on tight to Naruto. Kyuubi had all the civilians and children cleared out of the festival grounds, not even genin or chunin allowed to be here. "Hi, Akumu, Mizu; no one gets to the ferris wheel. Got it?" They nodded and took their positions as the massive army of hunters showed up. Kyuubi smirked and bowed to them mockingly as he said, "Welcome to my village, but I'm afraid you all have to die now."

With that ANBU threw poison senbon into the heart of the army as the jonin charged threw them and in puffs of smoke vanish before they are taken down by the hunters. The demons used there magic and natural abilities to wipe out the rest. Many hunters broke through the onslaught and headed for the ferries wheel. Kyuubi turned when he heard a scream from one of the cages, it was Alrye. He jumped up the giant metal wheel to find Alrye in one of the cages with Nikki, and her mother's headless body. He felt his stomach drop out his ass as he climbed in. "Who did this!"

Alrye only sobbed hard into Nikki's chest, Nikki was void. She heard another scream, Arashi's, and vanished in a blaze of fire. He appeared in the bird cage to see the shredded kimono and blood splatters. His body shut down, the red eyes were now white while the silver hair was sun gold, he roared as the beast was set free… Hunters ran away from the gigantic fox that was chasing them through the streets. His instincts taking him to his family…

Arashi fell back against the tree, his face swollen, his chest carved open. He glared at the bitch that was holding his son by his tails and shaking him as she yelled at him to stop his sniveling. Arashi tried to get up but found she had him pinned with senbon through him to the base of the tree. He didn't care. She was hurting his baby. The demon inside of him broke free and the last thing Jezebel saw was the large white leathery wing of a fallen god.

Kyuubi had slain all the hunters and was leading a search team for his mate and kit. He smelt blood and tears and hurried toward it with godly speed. He found Naruto crying next to Arashi, who was trying his best to stop his bleeding. Kyuubi nearly tackled them as he cast a healing jutsu on them. Arashi just smiled and fainted as Naruto refused to let go of the naked fox demon. He saw the remains of Jezebel, or what he was assuming to be Jezebel, and a few feet away the whole clearing was filled with blood.

"Take them home and clean up the mess…"

They nodded and began to do as told. He sat there and began to cry. He just lost the only woman he ever considered his dominant, a sister, and a mother; he cried until he passed out…

And finished! I hope you all like this one as well!

Itachi: -storms into the room holding two naked chibis and growls- do you know what these two were doing?

-Looks very confused and innocently ask- no, what were they doing?

Itachi: -stunned; shakes head and yells- THEY WERE HAVING SEX!

Deidara: well it's your fault for taking your eyes off the chibis.

What Dei-chan said; anyways!

1) Hi means "fire"; 6th wife of Kyuubi (Male; Fox)

2) They look a lot like in the show so I made them twins, don't like it then megabyte me, fuckers.

3) I did this because in some fics I read they make a very funny brother and sister and besides she's very good at getting him to settle down.

4) Mizu means "water"; 2nd wife of Kyuubi and Raikou's submissive (Male; Fox)

5) Raikou means "lightning"; 4th wife of Kyuubi and Mizu's dominant (Male; Panther)

6) Akumu means "nightmare"; 1st wife of Kyuubi, mother of Kyuubi's daughter Alrye, Beta female. (I forgot to put it up in the last chapter, so now you know! And she's a Wolf as well, an eight tails)

7) She's the 10th wife of Kyuubi and as you can tell she isn't very nice and a bitch.

8) Koudo means "earth"; 5th wife of Kyuubi (Female; Cat)

9) Uindo means "wind"; 3rd wife of Kyuubi (female; Phoenix)

10) Sumizome means "dark"; 7th wife of Kyuubi. (Male; Owl)

11) Tomoshibi means "light"; 9th wife of Kyuubi (Male; Crane)

12) Akaimetsuki; akai means "red" and metsuki means "eyes"; 8th wife of Kyuubi (Female; Rabbit)

Preview of next Chapter: Time skips ten years and things are starting to get pretty interesting here! The Autumn Apple picking trip and what's this! Alrye and Nikki are caught doing what!

Nikki: Bitch!

That would be my girlfriend… baka.

Nikki: Review or I'll go Russian wrestling on your ass!

-Blinks and sighs- I thought you were engaged to Nelson?

Nikki: HAI! –Suddenly happy-

-Backs away- JA NE!


	3. Necromancer's Spell

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Talking" and 'thinking'  
_flashbacks _**(/your mom/)**_or dreams _(\\ your dad\\)_

Beta'd by Hitoko-sama

Yo- Gah! -Blood gushes out of nose-

Deidara: -wearing a cheerleader's outfit- I am going to blow him up! -Notices Alrye on the floor- Alrye-chan? Are you okay?

Itachi: -Out of nowhere- She's fine, but you aren't… -Grabs him and walks away-

Gaara: -Sighs- Warning: Yaoi, don't like it, don't you dare sleep then. Random Authoress, beware of the lemonade. Oocness and Icness… Umm, Neji the disclaimer.

Neji: -Poking Alrye with a stick- She doesn't own Naruto… I wonder what would happen if she did?

Itachi: -Out of nowhere- I get laid every ten seconds.

Chapter Two: A sweet tooth for Golden Apples and A Necromancer's spell.

_/"Nikki I told you I don't want to be your mate! Stop saying it!" Alrye yelled in annoyance, she wasn't one to speak louder than necessary._

_Nikki just rolled her eyes and hugged the smaller girl's waist in an affectionate manner as she nuzzle the swan like pale neck._

_"Why so tense? Afraid you won't make a lovely mother?" She rubbed the flat, tone stomach of the wolf as she suppressed a shudder of pleasure, forcing her eyes to look at the cage door. Suddenly her mother burst in, a sigh of relief soon after._

_"Mama what's- MOTHER!" She couldn't ask the question as her mother fell forward, her head rolling to rest in front of her, still smiling at her./_

Alrye snapped her eyes open as she shot up and threw a kunai at the intruder. A high pitched squeak told her that she hit her target, but who she hit made her pale until she got a better look at the person.

"I'm not sorry, Sakura!" she called in singsong.

The pink haired rabbit snarled at the wolf, who jumped down and pinned her to the ground, pulling her head back so her throat was exposed to her. She brought her mouth an inch from the frightened rabbit's neck.

"You are lucky I just finished eating otherwise you'd be one dead bunny, honey."

Sakura whimpered as a soft, but strong voice called out, "Honestly, molesting young rabbits at this hour?"

Alrye stood, her eyes glazed over as she looked at the taller and more filled out red haired dragon.

"Nikki, you have no right to say that when you—!" She was cut off as Nikki grabbed her breast and squeezed, "TITTIES!"

All you heard after that was a very well landed slap and giggles. Alrye stomped away from the smiling redhead as she rubbed her abused cheek and sighed, "She's so coy… I LOVE IT!"

A few minutes later, there was a shrill short whistling sounded and the teams met up at the camp. Once everyone had gathered Iruka began explaining why they were in the forest.

"Alright, guys, to night you all, the rookie nine, team guy and the psycho pair–" he was cut off by said girls, "We're not crazy!" He cleared his throat and continued, "–will be left out here in the forest for about a week. Now to set you all up in teams of three." Iruka finished and looked around at the young shinobi in front of him.

"Team one is Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, and Uchiha Nikoliviana–!"

"FUCK YOU IRUKA!" Nikki screamed, only to be slapped hard by Alrye, who was now snarling something about letting her pets play with the annoying redhead.

"Thank you, Alryetagory-san. Team two is Might Tenten, Might Lee and Aburame Shino. Team three will be Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji and Inuzuka Kiba. Team four Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke and Kage Alryetagory–!" He jumped back as Alrye's eyes turned forest green and her shadow started to grow.

"Nee-chan!"

She whined as she bowed her head. "But–!"

Naruto stomped his foot and pouted with his glare. "No."

She sighed as Iruka finished, "And team five is Haruno Sakura, Dedelin Hawker and Uzumaki Naruto."

They stood in there groups, Nikki grumbling about not being with her mate-to-be while Alrye was giving Hawker silent death sentences if he so much as brushed pass Naruto as Iruka gave them the rules and break down before leading them to their areas. Once he was sure everyone was set up, he vanished.

Alrye sat up in a tree, her left leg hanging lazily off the tree branch, her eyes scanning through the trees. She sighed and closed her eyes, she thought back on watching her mother die...

'No matter how much I tell myself it happened, I still feel like I am missing the proof that mom is dead.'

She let herself sink into the darkness of her shadow, her mind replaying that scene over and over again. Naruto on the other hand had set up his tent and was now setting up his sleeping bags. He had put up a barrier on his tent to keep the psycho rabbit and the bully away from him. Once he set up his bed, he curled up into a massive ball of fur and went to sleep...

The first three days were going fine; Neji and Hinata sparred with each other and Nikki, who was pissed that she was losing to twin birds, BIRDS for Kami's sake!

"That's enough... (growls) I'm going to go for a walk, fuck training right now."

She stomped away, why was she so irritated lately? Why was it that she couldn't even beat two brats! She growled and walked to the stream, maybe catching some fish would ease her anger. When she got there her eyes shot wide as she saw Alrye standing in shallow water, her demi-human form was something she never saw before: Her ears were snow white wolf ears sitting flat on her head as she crouched low, her firm backside was in the air, eight long white tails swished the air lazily.

'What is she doing?' She watched as she suddenly smashed her hands in to the water, and then when she pulled her hand back she was holding a serpent.

Nikki knew that breed of snake and they lived only in Lightning country.

"Nikki, come here... I think you know where this little bastard is from." Alrye had snarled as she walked up to the stunned dragon. "What's wrong Nikki? Afraid of me now that I am not Black Alrye?"

Nikki gulped as the long black hair slowly turned white and Alrye's sway got really sexy. She held her breath, a method her cousins used to wake up from a genjutsu and nightmares. Her lungs began burning and she felt dizzy, but still she held her breath until all she saw was black…

Naruto sat up with a delicate yawn as he stretched, his nap had gone well. He looked about his tent and smiled when he spotted a bento box with another red letter on it. He had been getting these really nice love letters lately, he remember the first one he got was back in first grade. It had said to wait until he was 14 to read it and in it was a lovely little poem and a promise. He took the letter and read it to himself.

_"To my lovely Kitsune, I noticed the barrier so I transported your lunch inside, I hope you like the rice balls."_

He took them and smelt them, making sure they weren't drugged before he began to eat them, once he was done he left his tent and saw Sakura was pacing back and forth in front of the fire.

"Sakura-chan? Is something wrong?" He asked as she looked at him and growled, "Sasuke-kun went missing and Hawker went to hunt down RABBITS for dinner! How do you think I feel!"

Naruto winced, it was true that foxes ate rabbits, but if it made the girl feel better he wouldn't eat any, he'll just find some fish to eat. "I can go fishing and if I see Sasuke-san I'll tell him you are looking for him."

She seemed to calm down at that and sat down, he turned into his fox form, it had been a long time since he took his fox form let alone his human form, he preferred his demi-human form as a representation of both his parents.

He ran along the golden leaf covered ground, his ears picking up sounds both near and far, his tail was lined up with his spine allowing him to move fast along the ground. He suddenly stopped, someone was there with him. Scanning the area, he saw no one and he smelt nothing, but forest and the smaller animals.

'So you are masking your scent and you're hiding from view...' He crouched low, digging his small paws into the dirt as he closed his eyes.

His ears flattened onto his head as his tail slowly and tensely swished back and forth. 'Sokugan.'

Suddenly the black space was filled with grayish-white lights; he slowly turned his head to the side and saw blue lights coming at him fast. He snarled low in his throat and dodged the net, he began running, his Sokugan showing him all that was in his way and helped his speed. He saw a mass of swirling white and made a fast turn as something whizzed right past his left ear.

'Shoot that was close! But that's definitely Nee-san's chakra!' he turned off the Sokugan and slowly opened his eyes, he saw the tall black haired girl who was poking Nikki with her foot.

He yipped loudly and she turned in time to catch him.

"Naru- Nyaa!" She was bit by the snake that her clone had been holding and Naruto got worried. But she vanished in a mist of black, but he was still being held. "Damn reptile... Nikki!"

The dragon sat up, her eyes were open, the Sharingan activated, and she slammed her hand down on the snake's head, holding it down.

"Nikki, what happened to you?" Alrye asked, Nikki looked at her and sighed, "Black or white?"

Naruto blinked, what was that suppose to mean?

"Black, why? Did my clone go white on you?"

Nikki gave a sigh, her Sharingan still active as her attention shot to the snake and she pinned it down with a kunai.

"Hawker, come here." The human cursed under his breathe, all three demons snarling under theirs as he came out covered in mud and leaves.

"What? I was practicing my hunting, that fox is a wild beast, no one's going to notice if I kill it and skin it!" Alrye saw red, but stopped when she felt claws in her arm.

"No one, huh? Naruto would notice and he would be very upset!" Alrye snarled at the teen as he was eying Naruto.

"He's still asleep in his tent! By the way, how much if a fox bitch worth– HOLY SHIT!" He dodged Alrye's claws meaning he had to clear 20ft.

"Go away before I really aim at you!"

He ran for it as Alrye's green eyes slowly bled ice blue. Nikki took Naruto out of her arms as the white wolf turned into her full white wolf form and chased Hawker down. Naruto turned human and sighed, rubbing his temples in an Arashi like manner, "Kami that child will be the death of me one day..."

"Mini Arashi!"

Naruto glared at her with a pout, making her glomp him...

The rest of the week went by pretty well; Naruto was currently walking to the lake when he heard strange sounds. He slowly crept over to a bush and what he saw nearly made him scream in terror: Alrye had Nikki pinned against a tree and was kissing her so hard, he could smell blood. Then Nikki growled, using her tail to tie up Alrye's legs, she force the black and red haired teen to the ground and was squeezing her breasts like stress balls.

Naruto 'eep'ed and ran off as the two shot up, Nikki snarling as she looked about as Alrye shoved her off and went to find Naruto. Naruto ran as far as he could until he was snatched up in a net trap. He yelped in surprise and began kicking his legs, trying to stretch the net far enough for him to claw it open.

"Don't bother weakling, that net is meant to keep you foxes in. Now be quiet and I'll let you down."

He snarled low in his throat as Hawker pulled out a knife and cut the rope holing the net. "Jerk!"

He laughed at Naruto as he opened the net and grabbed the blonde hair, just behind his left ear and yanked his head back.

"Be quiet, that is no way to speak to your master. I bet you are pretty valuable since nine tails are very rare."

He yanked his head back even further and lowered his lips to hover over his throat as he got ready to mark him, Naruto whimpered and tried to push him off, but he couldn't move his hands since they were holding him up. Suddenly the weight was gone and he was laying flat on the ground, a large black medieval dragon sitting above him, Hawker was screaming and running away as the large black dragon shrank to a long Chinese dragon.

Naruto was amazed by its beauty, the smooth diamond black scales, the turfs of fur on it's head and elbows, four strong, slender legs with sharp silver claws, two twisting horns on its head just behind the ears. Its black eyes locked with his as the dragon turned into a tall pale young man.

"Hn." Was all he said as he led out a hand to Naruto, pulling him to his feet.

"Thank you, Sasuke-san…" Naruto blushed cutely as Sasuke smirked at his cuteness; he thought it was the most fuckable thing about him.

"Just be careful, Dedelin won't give up so easily." He looked about and sighed, "Damn, I'm hungry…"

Naruto's ears perked up and he smiled at Sasuke, "Neh, I know a secret grove that has trees that produce golden apples! I can get you a few, they're really delicious, papa and mama eat them a lot."

Sasuke perked up at the sound of having not one, but three golden apples!

"If that is alright with you Naruto… Um Naruto-!" He was cut off as the fox ran off with a giggle, he panicked and began to follow, but the fox was fast, faster than any demon. 'Then again he's the son of a god and the fastest shinobi in all of Fire.'

He stopped, looking about when something bounced off the top of his head, he caught it and gasped, it was a golden apple!

"Told you!" Naruto jumped down and out of the tree with an arm full. "Neh, Sasuke… I hope you don't mind keeping this spot a secret. This is the place were mama and papa first met, so it is very special to me."

Sasuke nodded, thinking this would be the prefect spot to tell Naruto that he liked him, but he would have to wait until after they graduate the academy.

"So Alrye-san's a Jonin? Why is she in the academy then?"

Naruto laughed as he said, "She's overprotective of me."

He gave a soft grunt and looked to Naruto, the sun making his golden skin look even more golden. He gave a soft growl and pinned Naruto to the ground, straddling his hips and leaning into his ear he whispered softly into his ear before getting up and vanishing from sight as a worried red scaled dragon came slithering up. Naruto sat up as Nikki took on her human body and began fussing over him. She looked him over and spoke frantically in Russian as she made sure he was alright.

Once she was sure he was fine and that Alrye wouldn't kill her, they went back to their campsites to pack up and wait for Iruka. Sasuke was being harassed by Sakura as Alrye huggled Naruto to her as if he was a life-size plushie. The others were either talking or cloud watching, but all of the rookie nine and team Gai were carefully watching Hawker's every move.

"Nee-san, why are you on his team anyway?"

She only growled and sighed, "An Uchiha, a hunter and a necrophiliac make an excellent team." Alrye explained. Naruto nodded, though suddenly uncomfortable about what his sister just told him.

"Does this have to do with auntie Akumu?" He asked quietly, his ears drooping as she looked at him and shook her head.

"No, but it's the key to the Kage clan's secret arts... I know I must disgust you–" Naruto hugged her and shook his head no.

"I don't care, you are still my Nee-san."

Sasuke was ignoring his fan girl as he watched the two semi-siblings cuddle, he would have never guessed that this cold hearted wolf would be so warm and caring.

"Okay everyone!" They all turned their attention to the dolphin as he walked up to them.

Naruto jumped off of Alrye's lap and hugged his teacher and began complaining about the stupid test since nothing really happened, Iruka looked at him sheepishly and looked at the others as they group glared Hawker.

"Gomen... Now you all had some form of fun did you not?"

Hawker gave a low chuckle and said, "I had loads... Oh and you all better watch your backs, because once I get my hunting license, you all will be my prizes!"

Alrye rolled her eyes as she muttered something in Irish and made a gagging sound in the back of her throat.

"Alrye, ignore the dumb-ass. He's too much of a pussy to chase down the big animals." Nikki said, her normally smiling features were set into that of an Uchiha's, Sasuke standing next to her with his trademark smirk.

"Alryetagory-san, Nikolivinia-san thank you for watching over them; Arashi-sama wishes to see you two in his office."

They poof off after hugging Naruto and glaring at Hawker. When they were gone Iruka poofed himself and the students to the school; as the smoke cleared, the huge group was surrounded by a few Jonins.

"Now class, I will assign you to your new teams. Each team will have three members, but only one of you will not graduate from the academy."

Naruto stood with Hinata and Kiba, holding hands and watching Iruka as if this was that weird show with the tall skinny girls.

"Might Lee. Might Tenten. Hyuuga Neji. You are under Might Gai-san's teachings." The twins sweat-dropped at being under their own uncle's training as Neji reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of aspirins and a water bottle.

"Nara Shikamaru. Akimichi Choji. Yamanaka Ino. You are under Sarutobi Asuma-san's teachings." The three looked at the tall strongly built man and just nodded.

"Aburame Shino. Hyuuga Hinata. Inuzuka Kiba. You are under Yuhi Kurenai-san's teachings." Kiba and his puppy looked at her and then at Shino before glomping him.

Naruto pouted as he looked at the others standing with their teachers, Sasuke was impassive, but was inwardly hoping he was with Naruto.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Haruno Sakura. You two are under Hatake Kakashi-kun's teachings... The last name I will call is your teammate, the one I don't call will expelled from the academy." He paused as everyone held their breath. "Come join your team–"

Hawker began laughing as he went to stand with the other two shinobi.

"I told you, you are weak an pathetic, bitch!"

Naruto looked very sad, but Iruka continued as if the hunter had said nothing, "Uzumaki Naruto. You are with team 7."

Naruto's face brightened up and he glomped Iruka as Hawker got really pissed and stormed out of the school.

"Iruka-sensei, why is Hawker expelled?" Lee asked as the others, who didn't know why, agreed.

"Dedelin Hawker attempted to illegally hunt during the exam and also attempted to rape a fellow shinobi." Naruto had his head down as Sasuke let a low growl work up his throat.

"HE DID WHAT!" Iruka turned fast to see a white wolf, but her hair was now gray working its way to white.

Naruto though quickly and said, "Nee-san, I'm fine, Nikki had gotten to me! And I was saved by S–!" Nikki had pounced on Sasuke and was hugging him and praising him as if he was Kami in solid form.

"Sasuke, you are my hero! I was sure Rye-chan was going to kill me for letting that bastard hurt Naru-kun!"

Sasuke was turning blue as his cousin hugged him even tighter and Naruto trying to get her to let him go. The others were frozen in shock as Alrye was pacing back and forth her white hair

It was quiet for about three minutes before Hinata snapped and screamed, "THAT BASTARD IS GOING TO DIE!"

To say that everyone, but Naruto, was shocked would be an understatement. Kakashi coughed as Kiba whistled and Akamaru barked.

"Um... you are dismissed..."

With that Nikki dropped an near unconscious Sasuke on the floor as she pounced on the still pacing wolf, forgetting that she was white and that meant:

"RAPIST!" Alrye's personality was now that of a five year old with some pretty interesting vocabulary...

After about a week from the graduating exam was the annual Apple picking festival and Naruto couldn't wait! Arashi had given every shinobi and demon a day off from work and was sitting happily in his warm bed with a book, Kyuubi was outside wrestling with Naruto who was growling and yipping at him for being so damn big.

'I told him to shrink his size a bit, but no... All well when Naruto bites him in the thigh again he'll learn.'

He shut the book and as if on cue Kyuubi began howling in pain as Naruto's small, but sharp teeth clamped on his thigh, again.

"Oi, you two, come in and bathe! We need to get ready for the Apple picking!" He called from the window.

"Coming!" They called as Naruto ran in, Kyuubi limped in. "Hi, can you go check on Alrye, she's been in her room all week and I'm worried that she's pushing herself."

Hi nodded his head as he remembered that Arashi didn't like the smell of death, it made both him and Naruto very sick.

He knocked on the door to the cellar and Alrye opened it, her front soaked in blood as she had a somewhat giddy and crazy look on her face.

"Hai, uncle Hi?"

He just smiled and said, "An apple for your thoughts?"

She gasped and ran back into the room; a series of crashes told him that she was cleaning up or having a fit. When silence met him for more than three minutes he got worried when the door flew open and the once blood soaked wolf was clean and dressed in a lovely maroon red Kimono with golden dragons sown on it…

Alrye sat on a wooden bench next to Naruto as they watched Kyuubi's wives, minus the bitch and Akumu, do a special dance for the whole village and the other Kages.

Hi stood in his demi-human like all the others, his tail was swishing lazily as he watched Raikou and Mizu in their animal forms dance, twisting into each other and using a little magic to make bubbles of water and little cracks of lightning flash.

Tomoshibi laughed as his mate, Sumizome, made a shadow appear and swallow the other two. The audience gasping in surprise as the panther and the fox were replaced with a crane and an owl. The two birds flew around with sheer ribbons of white and black in their beaks; they made words out of the long fabrics and as well used their magic to make streams of light and shadows dace along the stage.

Naruto stared in awe as his aunts, even though most of them were male, but submissives nonetheless to his father, dance with such grace and beauty, he felt sad as he remembered that Akumu wouldn't be here. He looked up as the two birds made a swirling nose dive for the stage and sank through as Koudo and Akaimetsuki, or Akai for short, jumped up. The cat demon hissed as she stalked the rabbit in a taunting manner and in a flash they were fighting, but it was all a dance.

Kyuubi held Arashi close as the breeze blew, majority of the village wore black, the outsiders were curious, but didn't bother to ask what was going on. Arashi was staring blankly at the dance, his mind was wondering off to what he had heard a while ago when Naruto and the rest of the rookie 12 had passed the test. Though Gai made a big deal about is, so now it was the rookie nine and Team Gai, Iruka had told him-!

"Hi!" He was snapped out of his thoughts when an arrow from somewhere in the crowd hit the fox as he and Uindo were dancing.

Arashi whistled and Anbu took up position around the Kages and his son. Kyuubi was checking the other fox over, the young male was fine, just shocked that he was nearly neutered.

"Kyuubi, get Naruto out of here, Anbu, Jonins; get the submissives and civilians out of the square. Make sure all children are with a parent or guardian."

Naruto looked about the whole area, his sensitive hearing picking up a faint bell. He ran to his mother and pulled on his sleeve and mewled to get his attention.

"Okaa-chan, I hear a bell… It's really soft and pretty, but I don't like it." He whined, Arashi looking to the other foxes that served Kyuubi and they too were whining, the sound was obviously hurting their ears.

Nikki and the Uchihas were all snarling out of control, the bell was making the demons go crazy!

"GET ANYONE HUMAN TO THE SHELTERS! Chunins and Genins that is your job, Anbu and Jonins! Draw the demons to the forest! Let the apple picking begin..."

If there was one thing he knew, was that golden apples were like crack to demons, especially if the dominant's female is eating it, then it becomes an aphrodisiac. He held Naruto close, using his hands to cover the sensitive fox ears as he continued giving orders, the other Kages were standing around him shouting orders as well, but they were wondering who would attack in the middle of a festival, especially with an entire village made up of 90% demons? It was asking for an all out bloodbath!

"Kyuubi-? Oh no, Naruto, let go of me and run, your father isn't himself!" Arashi ripped from the small blonde's arms and pulled off his kimono to reveal a skin tight red ninja suit with a swirling sun in gold on the back.

It was laced up the sides of his body, revealing the skin of his sides, arms and legs through the laces. He cursed as he pulled out a gold and white mask carved to look like a fox and put it on.

_/"Arashi, when you are marked by a demon and mated with them, they transmit a disease that will alert your cells. You'll run a high fever for about three or four days, but the results are well worth it. Not only will your natural abilities triple, but you will become immortal, as long as your mate lives. Also, you will be subjected to going in to heat and pheromones will be produced when you wish and when it's time for your mating season."/_

He cursed under his breath as he hit the forest and hand a 10 foot tall fox block his path.

"Kyuubi, I know you are in there, please don't make me do this!" He pulled out a smoke pellet as the fox got low to the ground, ready to pounce.

He watched the fox carefully as he lowered to the point his fur was brushing along the tips of the grass.

'Okay, stay frosty, don't panic… wait for it; wait for it…Now!' Kyuubi had launched forward and Arashi threw the pellet at the ground before vanishing…

Back in the village things weren't going to hot, the bell was still hurting Naruto's ears and no one knew what to do, Alrye was pissed as all hell, her hearing was still shot from her practice earlier in the evening. She sighed and held up a sickly pale hand, she really shouldn't do this, but she had no choice.

"Shadows of the darkest corners come to your mistress and do as my will commands…"

Her eight tails, much like her mother, were glowing black even if they were white. Her green eyes were bleeding ice blue as the red in her hair faded to black. The glowing black light around her sank in to the ground and then shot up solidifying into black crystal amps. And to all the shinobi in the area there was music coming out of them, very creep music as the youngest Jonin, since Itachi and Arashi, had a really crazed look on her face.

"Could a body close the mind out? Stitch a seam across the eye? If you can be good, you'll live forever. If you're bad, you'll die when you die."

Shinobi stopped dead in their tracks as dead bodies grew out of the huge shadow on the ground that resembled a wolf. They all stood there, surrounding a group of unknown shinobi as if waiting for a command or something.

"Hearing only one true note. On the one and only sound. Unzip my body. Take my heart out. Cause I need a beat to give this tune…"

The rookie nine all gasped as the wolf cut open her chest with a claw and pulled out her heart that was still beating in her hand, the smile on her face widening to show exactly how mad she was.

"Shit, what is she doing! This is not- Naruto!" Kiba gasped as the young fox ran up to the crazy wolf. They all made a dash for the him, but stopped short as the dead bodies did the same as Alrye.

"Taking a picture of. Taking a picture of. Taking a picture of. Oh the body swayed to music. Oh the lightning glance. If I would give it all and all. Maybe you would hear me. Ask for half a chance."

Naruto dodged the dead bodies that were following unheard commands from the demon of the shadows, he had to snap her out of it before it was too late.

'Papa said that the Kage clan were full of nercophiliacs so I never been to Nee-san's lab. But she was looking very pale meaning that she must have been practicing again… She'll kill her self!'

"Hearing only one root note. Planted firmly in the ground. Undo my heart, unzip my body and lend to my ear a clear and a deafening sound. (Unzip my heart) And if I need a rhythm. It'll be to my heart I listen. If it don't put me too far wrong. (And if I) (And if I) And if I need a rhythm. It'll be to my heart I listen. If it don't put me too far wrong."

She cut open her heart, but it was still beating and she completely cut her torso open, the strong stench of death filled the air making Naruto stop and collapse, the smell was too strong, he felt very sick.

Alrye crushed her heart and dropped her hands as the dead bodies circled the unknown shinobi and she pulled out a camera as she smiled sweetly. Nikki was beyond frightened, her Uchiha pride could go suck dicks for all she cared, she was too scared to go near the wolf.

Sasuke was shocked to say the least; he knew that a necromancer had a sick fascination with a dead body, but Alrye's borderlines chronic obsession!

"Nikki! We have to take her out! I think that was Naruto's game plan!"

"Everybody smile please; Nobody pay no mind to me; Finger in position on the switch; A little flash photography. Taking a picture of you (To my heart). Taking a picture of. Taking a picture of me. Taking a picture."

Nikki snapped out of her daze and nodded her head, she did the hand signs for the fire ball jutsu and the others nodded their heads, charging the group. The shinobi, seeing that the dead bodies weren't going to do anything, began attacking, but the bodies burst into fine black mist as the crazy smile turned sweet and Naruto stood up with a smirk on his lips as well.

"Ma, Nee-san, why not let him come out to play?" Naruto asked as he dodged a kunai and threw a few shuriken

"RAMALAMA Bang, Bang Flash Bang Big Bang Bing Bong Ding Dong DUM, DUM DO DUM, DUM. With a hammer BANG, BANG Flash Bang Press Gang Bing Bong Ding Dom Hum, Hum H' Hum."

Nikki smirked, these idiots obviously never seen a necrophiliac in a good mood, because the hundreds of bodies were mere shadow clones and that the real dead body was of the man that had been ringing the bell. He was moving like a puppet, but he was dancing? Naruto snarled when a shinobi attacked, but he kicked his heel into his face, knocking off his forehead protector.

"With a st' stammer B' Bang, Bang Crash Bang B' Big Bang Boing, Boing, Boing, Boing Dom dom d' dom. With a st' stammer, With a st' stammer, With a st' stammer B' Bang Bang. Crash Bang, Big Bang, Bang, Bang Crash Bang. And if I, And if I need a rhythm. Gonna be to my heart I listen (And if I need a rhythm)."

The Shinobi with the bell suddenly whipped around, the sickening sound of several necks snapping filled the air and Alrye let go of her "toy" as she smirked coldly, the green returning to her eyes as she finished her little song and dance.

"And if I, And if I need a rhythm. Gonna be to my heart I listen (And if I need a rhythm). And if I, And if I need a rhythm. Gonna be to my heart I listen. Need a rhythm, Need a rhythm, Need a rhythm, Need a rhythm, Need a rhythm, Need a rhythm. And if I need a rhythm, And if I need a rhythm."

"Nee-san...you are a very sick person, you know that?" Naruto said as he picked up the head band. "And mama's gonna probably yell at you for killing everyone... again."

Alrye blushed as she bowed her head and giggled, scratching her cheek out of habit. Nikki just sighed as she ordered that the village be swept to make sure that Alrye got all of them. The rookie nine looked at Alrye as she sat on the floor, her hair was more red now, and her tails looked black.

"Nen, I used way too much..." She muttered as she looked up at the sky. "That bell drives the adult and mated demons crazy, and those of us who haven't mated or are still young, aren't really affected."

Nikki said, "Itachi used to use those bells on himself to build up an immunity to them, but he only can ignore the bells for about ten minutes."

Sasuke nodded his head, Neji having a scowl on his face as he was thinking, Hinata was pacing.

"Hey Akamaru, what's up?" Kiba looked at his dog, that was growling at the sky. Naruto looked up and he noticed that the moon was glowing bright white.

"Um... Mating season, anyone?"

Shino shook his head and said, "Golden Apple orgy... Father wouldn't shut up about it... Kiba, can you track them?"

Kiba nodded his head as the others all agreed, there was something going on and they need to find out what it was and fast. Alrye cursed, she was too weak, but Nikki got her on her back and ran with the group...

Meanwhile Arashi was pissed to say the least, he was trapped between a rock and a hard-on, but it wasn't Kyuubi's. He had manage to out run his mate, something the blond rarely ever does (since most of the time he can't even walk). But when he had looked back to see if his mate was still following, he was caught off guard by a tall masked shinobi. So he was pinned against a rock and this bastard's hard-on.

'Okay, what did Haru say to do in the event of another tries to take you when you are already someone else's mate? Oh yea, night-night–'

"Sleep tight!" He kicked his knee up into his attacker's crotch and jumped away from being near the rocks and the man.

He removed the mask to pull his headband down over his eyes before placing his fox mask back in place.

"Sokugan." The pitch black of his mind was filled will the gray lights of the forest and the white light of the moon made a lot more show up. A mass of dark purple was shaped in the form of a snake and was advancing toward him.

He jumped back, the silver blade missing his kidneys, Arashi threw a kunai tied to a silver chain and when the demon dodged it, he pulled on the cord and swung it left, making it whip at the snake in a wide arch trying to cut open his face.

"If you are trying to fool me demon, you are sorely mistaken. I am not so easily fooled like most other humans." Arashi growled out, but was taken by surprise when a huge 60ft anaconda wrapped about him and was squeezing the life from him.

"I know you aren't a fool, Hokage-sama, but I do know that you aren't human anymore... You are immortal now that you are mated with that weakling, Kyuubi." Said the snake as he circled him, Arashi winced as he tried to move his hand, but the snake just squeezed harder. Arashi gasped in pain and tired harder to move, but the crushing pressure was starting to hurt a lot!

"K-ky-kyuu... Kyuubi..." He choked out, the gray lights and the dark purple ones began to vanishing as the air was squeezed from him.

As the blond was slowly slipping into the darkness, his attacker smirked and ripped the cloth from his face to reveal sickly white skin and piercing gold slitted eyes, a longer then normal tongue licked his lips as he advanced on the blond, but jumped back when a group of what looked like Genin block his path.

"Tsk, out of my way brats." He stepped forward, but stopped when a huge fire red fox jumped out of nowhere. Seeing the enraged look on the fox's face he vanished, his snake letting Arashi go.

Kyuubi was back to normal, not a good sign, but still, he wasn't trying to rape his mate. He took a deep breath as he shrank down to his demi-human form, his wives came in, looking as if they were attacked by rabid fans. "Arashi-hime!"

Alrye rolled her eyes and nuzzled Nikki's neck as she couldn't stay awake anymore. Nikki just shifted a little to make sure her mate-to-be wouldn't fall off her back.

"Kyuubi-san, are you alright?" She asked him as he picked Arashi up, the blond hold him tightly, "I'm fine... Naruto, are you alright?"

Naruto yipped a yes and looked up again.

"Neh, why don't you and the others hang out a bit to make sure the forest is safe. Hi, Raikou, Mizu; you three are to keep watch." They nodded their heads and kissed him on the lips before he and the rest left. Hi took Hinata and Neji's teams as Mizu took Nikki and Alrye to a safe house for the two to rest. And Raikou took Shikamaru and Naruto's team...

"Uncle? Is something wrong?" Raikou looked at Naruto who was sitting on a tree branch just below him. Naruto had that cute, 'I'm a curious kitty, feed me' look on his face.

"I'm fine, my foxes should be back soon with a report, why not take the rabbit and Uchiha-san for a walk?" Naruto nodded his head as he climbed down, Sasuke catching him when his foot slipped on the moss.

"Are you hurt!" Raikou jumped down, more like fell out of the tree, as he rushed to check his princess over.

"Iie, just startled, arigato Sasuke..."

Sasuke nodded his head as he set him down, Sakura's fur puffing up as she grew angry with the blonde for being so graceless and taking her Sasuke-kun's attention from her. They began walking, Sakura clinging to the dragon as Naruto walked ahead of them.

"Ah! Here it is!" Naruto called as he ran ahead of them and then came back with his arms full of fruits and went to sit by a small stream. Sasuke pulled away from Sakura and sat next to him and Sakura joined them, Naruto in the middle. "Ma, here an apple for you!"

Sasuke looked at the golden apple and practically raped the blonde for it! He munched on the apple, his long elf like ears twitched in delight. Naruto gave Sakura some berries as he ate some koi cherries. It was quiet for a while, Sakura went to find a bush to do her business as Naruto continued to eat, Sasuke watching him as he did so.

"Naruto, remember what I said earlier?" Naruto froze, his cheeks burning hot pink as the dragon wrapped his long black tail around the blond and pulled him close.

Naruto whimpered as the dragon nuzzled his neck and lightly brushed his lips along his jaw line.

"Naruto, I meant what I said, so please?"

Naruto gasped as the dragon kissed him so passionately, neither one were aware of Sakura watching them, with hurt and anger in her eyes. Sasuke pulled back and looked at the blonde who was dazedly looked up at him.

"Ha-hai...Sasuke, daisuki!" He said hugging him close...

Raikou tucked Naruto into bed and sighed, as Mizu cuddled up to him.

"So, anything new?" Mizu asked as they walk to their room.

"Yes, Naruto's first suitor... Kyuubi's busy right now so, why not finish what we started earlier?" Mizu squeaked as he was picked up an carried off. The Uzumaki house was full of rather disturbing noise that night, all anyone needed to know was that the males were going to get a beating in the morning.

Naruto: And finished!

Itachi: -squeezing Alrye's breasts- She's still KO'd.

-sits up and punches Itachi in the face- BASTARD! All well, Review and leave any questions you may need answers to. Ja ne!

Next Chapter: First mission and things aren't going too hot for Team 7 and why on earth is Alrye with Itachi!


	4. Hunters

HEY! I am glad to see that many of you reviewed for 12 days of Christmas! Yes I get high from lemonade, why do you think Itachi takes it away from me? But it helps me write better so... GIVE IT BACK YOU BASTARD! -Chasing Itachi around her desk with a bat-

Itachi: NO! I refuse to follow orders! –Jumps onto the ceiling out of her reach- SHORT SHIT!

I AM NOT SHORT! (Yes I am…. -depressed-) -Sighs as she stops trying to hit him with the bat-Fine... –In hales and screams- DEIDARA!

Deidara: Hai? -Pops up and smiles sweetly-

-Sniffles as she cuddles into Dei-kun's chest- Ita-baby is being mean to me, he won't gimme my lemon-chan! I can't write with out lemon-chan!

Deidara: Don't cry, Rye-chan! -Huggles her and pets her head before getting angry and yells- GIVE HER THE BLOODY DAMN LEMONADE OR WE CAN'T DO THE HORIZONTAL TANGO!

-Blinks before laughing at Dei-kun's choice of words- You mean making smexy man babies, right?

Itachi: Fine! -Drops down from ceiling and shoves the pitcher in Alrye's face-

YATTA WASHI NO WAKATE!(Yahoo, I did it!-She thinks...mind finding out for her?-) Anywho, enjoy!

Naruto and Gaara: Disclaimer and Warnings are: YOU KNOW THIS ALREADY! JUST READ DAMN IT!

And enjoy! LEMON-CHAN! -Puts bendy straw in and starts drinking-

* * *

Chapter Three: Hunters.

The sun rose slowly into the sky, but someone was already up in the Uzumaki household and it wasn't Arashi. Naruto yawned delicately as he stretched himself out; he got up and did his usual routine for the morning before going down stairs to the kitchen to make himself an omelet. 'I better hurry up or I might be late!' He finished making it and put it on two slices of toast as he ran upstairs to get his weapon poach and his kits as well as getting dressed.

He tossed on a set of orange-red cargo pants with a dark orange tank under his favorite black hoodie that had a chibi nine-tailed fox on the front and the back and it said in large gold letters, "Yes I am a bitch" and on the back it said, "But I am not yours." He grabbed his black sandals and ran down stairs, grabbing his breakfast; he ran out the front door and smiled at Hi as he was coming back from his morning run in the forest. He waved to the few people and shinobi on his way to the bridge that Kakashi-sensei had told him and his team to meet at 7 o'clock.

He slowed down as he neared the long red bridge to see Sasuke there, he was leaning on the rail, staring into the water, the rising sunlight hitting him at such and angle, Naruto would have mistaken him for an angel and not a dragon. He jumped when he felt a warm breath on his sensitive ear as two strong pale arms wrapped about his waist in a caring hug.

"Ohayoo, Naru-chan..." Naruto gave a squeak when the Sasuke he was looking at vanished in a puff of smoke and the real one nuzzled his neck.

"Oh–Ohayoo, 'Suke-kun..."

He turned his head to look at his suitor as said male moved into kiss him, if a certain annoying pink rabbit had not come running in, shouting in annoying voice, "Ohayoo, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke reluctantly let go of Naruto as said fox moved to stand on the bank of the stream. Sakura latched onto Sasuke's arm, blushing as she looked up at him with what she thought was a cute pout on her face, "Sasuke-kun, will you go out on a date with me?"

Sasuke's tail went stiff and then fell limp as if he had just shit in his pants, which he most likely did. He pulled free of her with a cold, "No." and went to stand back where he was when Naruto had showed up. He watched the fox play with the fish in the water, the content like smile on his face was beautiful to look at...

Nikki sighed tiredly as she walked down the streets of Konoha, but she ducked behind a fruit stand when she saw Alrye was leaning on Itachi as they kept walking down the street. She got pissed, but she decided to follow and see what was up with the two. She was close enough to hear them now. "So you asked me to come to meet you at the hotel so we could talk about Nikki and him?" She nodded her head; she was still leaning on him.

"Well, let's see... You've known him longer and he made a promise to mate you when you were of age, but Nikki's been growing on you and she wants to mate you as well... Are you sure you can make it to your place?" He asked as she sank a little more into his side.

"No... I might as well go to yours... That damn bastard got smarter." Nikki blinked and finally came out of hiding.

"Who's smarter?"

Itachi sighed as he looked away from her, Alrye just shook her head as Nikki took up her other side and the three walked to the mansion. "Hawker's brother… Alexander… He took Ita-baby down in ten hits and took me out in one…" She snarled under breathe, but even that hurt, so she whined instead.

"He used some kind of poison on her… and the only place we can find the herb for a cure is in Suna." Itachi said as he used his tail to open the door.

"Hai, Kyuki-san's the guardian of the temple where it grows." Nikki mused.

"I am surprised you aren't angry…" Nikki just shrugged her shoulder as she laid the wolf on the lounge chair in the den, Itachi left to inform Arashi of the attack. "I like that priest of his… Nelson was his name?" Alrye smirked, "Yep… Wait so this whole molesting me in public and wanting to mate me thing is just to entertain you until you two can get together?" Nikki nodded her head, a huge smile on her face as Alrye sat up; all eight of her tails were puffy in anger as she slowly stalked the dragon.

"Nikoliviana Rasputin Uchiha X!" Nikki ran for it, sick or not when Alrye called anyone by their full name, she was going to kill them in the most brutal way possible and then make them her puppet. "I SWEAR I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU; NOW COME BACK HERE AND FACE ME LIKE AN UCHIHA WITH BALLS!" Alrye's voice could be heard all the way in Dark country…

Back with team 7, Naruto sighed tiredly as he leaned against the tree; he had his eyes closed as he listened to the sounds around him. 'Hmm… A nest of doves are above me, some squirrels are 30 feet from Sasuke's left and there's a hot breath on my ear—!'

Naruto jumped forward with a startled scream and kicked one of his long legs back at the tree, his heel connecting with someone's hand. He was then picked up and hung upside down before he was thrown into the stream. Sasuke got pissed, how was it someone could sneak up on them, a group of demons undetected! No whoever it was going to die for touching his Naruto!

"Honestly if you three can't sense someone sneaking up on you, how do you expect to do today's mission?" came the bored voice of Kakashi as he stepped out of the tree, an orange book in his hand.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screamed in shock as said Jonin smiled at her as he put his book away to hand out scrolls, but he paused when Naruto wasn't in sight. "Where is Naruto-kun?" He asked in confusion.

They all looked about when said fox demon dropped out of the tree on the scarecrow (1) demon. Kakashi blinked up at the smiling fox as Naruto jumped off backwards, landing between Sasuke and Sakura, his scroll and Kakashi's book in his hand. "You are late sensei? Shall I tell Iruka-sensei that you made us wait three hours while you were out buying porno novels instead of meeting us on time?"

Kakashi paled at the thought of his mate/wife hearing about this and looked at the grinning fox. "You are definitely sensei's son… You are just as evil as he is!" he stood up and sighed, At least one of them was sharp. "Okay, sorry for being late, and since Naruto-kun blew my cover I can't give you the bullshit excuse I was going to give you…" Naruto rolled his eyes, he knew Kakashi from when he was younger, he would always have an excuse as to why he was late and even Arashi wasn't fooled by them no matter how tired he was and he was married to his favorite teacher.

"Alright let's get to work, our mission is to go to Suna to the Shrine of Bast. There we are to collect a special herb that can cure Dragine Poison." Sasuke's elf-like ears shot up as the horns above them stood out more. "Dragine? But that's made from the venom of the blood dragons of Ireland! What happened?" Kakashi looked at them, so they weren't useless, at least two out of three (2).

"A fellow Jonin was poisoned with it, but because of past experience with the poison, they are keeping it from spreading, the other that was attacked with the same poison is fine since they are a dragon." Kakashi said as vague as possible. Sasuke just nodded his head as Naruto looked worried, Sakura seemed unfazed, but all three had the same thought running through their heads, 'Who was the Jonin?' They nodded as Kakashi gave them the list of things they needed and sent them home to get their supplies…

Meanwhile, Arashi had been working at his desk for a few hours, his neck was stiff, but he had just a few more files left and he could go home for a massage. He heard a knock on his door and told whoever it was to come in, even with the Anbu on watch, Arashi held a kunai under the desk incase it was an attacker, but he sighed in relief as he saw one of his youngest Anbu captains walk in. "Itachi-kun."

Itachi nodded, dismissing the others and then sealing off the room. Once the room was cut off, Arashi stopped his work and leaned back in the chair, rolling his shoulders as he did so, the muscles were really tight, but all well. "Kage-san and I were attacked by hunters… She was poisoned with Dragine." Arashi shot up out of his seat like a bolt of lightning as he glared Itachi in the eyes; the oceanic blue eyes were storm cloud grey now as wisps of chakra seeped out of him.

"Who was the little shit that hurt her!" Itachi was stunned for a few reasons: one, Arashi was really pissed, two, Arashi had just cursed, and three, Arashi had that psychotic look his mother gets when he or Sasuke or Nikki are hurt.

"Dedelin Alexander. He's become stronger and smarter, sir. Kage-san had been very careful of her movements and his, but he used a cheap shot on her, took her down in one blow." Arashi was now pacing back and forth; the air was thick with water as Arashi's chakra changed the gases to liquids.

"Damn, that means that the roads to and from the village will be targeted by hunters… And I just sent a team to go get the herbs for most of the medicines today." He paused at his desk shifting through the neat piles of papers looking for the mission list for that day. He found it, but let out a scream worthy of a banshee when he read the name of the team that went to collect the herbs. "Shit I need to get home before he leaves! You better stop Sasuke before he leaves!" Itachi's eyes shot wide as they removed the seals and went running like the devil was after them to their respective homes…

"SASUKE!" Itachi had burst through the front doors scaring the butler and several maids as he did so. Nikki came out of the den to his left, Alrye on her back, the wolf wasn't looking so hot, her eyes were glassy, she had cut her hair since she was too hot and her tails were nearly limp. "Sasuke left on a mission, what's going on? ITACHI!" Nikki yelled as he bolted out the mansion…

Arashi slide to a stop in front of the house, Kyuubi was in the garden asleep. He walked up to his mate and shook him, but he didn't move. Getting annoyed fast Arashi kicked him in the ass and Kyuubi shot up and looked at him. "What, I didn't do whatever it is that I did (3)!" He cried covering his head with his arms.

"Where is Naruto!"

Kyuubi blinked and then very intelligently said, "He left half an hour ago?" Big mistake on his part; Arashi's rage meter broke and he left out a roar that put Kyuubi to shame as he pounced on him. He stopped mid-murder and ran for the gates; the wives were all cowering in the cellar as the whole village was suddenly a ghost town. He met up with Itachi, but stopped when gate guards blocked them.

"Sorry Yondaime-sama but we can't allow you to leave… No one's going in or out until Alexander-sama gets what he wants." Arashi snarled as he knelt down, Itachi was pissed; he bowed and put his face to the floor in submission.

/_ "When you are faced in a fight that you cannot win, it is best to suck up your pride and kneel to the enemy as if you were a knight kneeling to your king. Any who follow must bow like a servant at their feet and remain kissing the floor."/_

Meanwhile with team 7, things weren't going so hot… Naruto and Sasuke were trying to listen for any enemy as Sakura continued to squeal about how strong and handsome Sasuke was. Kakashi was tempted to melt into a tree and die in it, but he chose the lesser of two evils, "Shut up, you are drawing attention to us!" she shut up almost instantly. Naruto sighed in relief as he listened. He stopped suddenly his ears up and had that deer-in-the-headlights look on his face.

Kakashi looked to see why he had stopped only to curse loudly and grab Sakura as they all jumped out of the way. A hell bear had landed where they had been standing a few moments ago. Naruto was panting heavily as Sasuke looked unfazed. "Hell bears… they eat foxes…" Sasuke looked at Naruto as the young fox held onto the tree for dear life.

'Shit, I am supposed to be his suitor! I have to protect him!' he calmed down; he left himself slip into his frosty plan. "Naruto, don't worry I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." He took the small tanned hand in his own and lightly kissed the knuckles as Naruto seemed to calm down just a little bit. He looked over to the other tree to see Kakashi and Sakura. They were fine, for the moment anyway.

"Sasuke, the scales near the base of the neck are very hard, but if you get under them, you can kill it." Naruto said, he was still scared, but he knew his demons very well.

Sasuke nodded his head as he let his body morph into his Chinese dragon form, Naruto looked at the long dragon slowly slithered down the tree as the bear looked about sniffing the ground. It could smell a young kitten, it looked about the bushes before snarling in pain as something bit it's leg. "SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura screamed as the black dragon bit deep into the bear's neck, but was thrown off, ripping the scales off of it's neck. Naruto's eyes widened before turning violent and he jumped down, his claws extended to their full length. Kakashi jumped down in time to catch Naruto, who was slapped back by the bear.

"Naruto, don't let your emotions cloud your judgment… reacting like him will get you killed." He pointed at the bear that was smashing at a rock where Sasuke had snaked his way under.

"Kakashi-sensei, it's not just Sasuke… but the village, something is very wrong!" Kakashi cursed, he had felt it too, but ignored it, how stupid could he be! Sasuke shrank back further into the burrow, careful not to harm the mother and her cubs. The raccoon just growled at the paws clawing into her home. 'I better get out of here before he recks her den completely. Let's see… a nice harsh fire ball will work.'

He leaned back on his hind legs as he took a long deep breath and then shot it out of his nostrils, the magma red flames burning the bear's fur and melting most of it's skin. Sakura squealed when her 'true love' burned the bear, but Naruto knew better than to celebrate so soon. He looked at his hands, then it clicked. "Kakashi, I will draw it off… You just get to Suna and get the herbs!" He jumped on the bear, in his fox form and began to bite at it's neck, pissing it off as much as he could and then jumped off running for it. Sasuke jumped out of the den as the bear took off after a nine tailed kitten.

He took on his human form again and said, "What-!"

"We have to go… the village is in trouble, the mission has to be complete first. If we get the herbs we can get back to the village and try and save it." Sasuke growled, Naruto was protecting them when he was the one who was suppose to protect him. "Sasuke… Naruto is of the Uzumaki clan, they protect their mates and family, even if they are the submissive. DO not worry, he knows what he is doing." He nodded reluctantly as they hurried to Suna…

Naruto dove left as the dying beast took a swipe at him, turning fast and crouching into a ball the bear tripped over him and landed on a bed of stone spikes several of them going through it's head and throat. Naruto looked at him with pity for a moment before standing up in his demi-human form, his tails swaying lazily as he sniffed the air and smirked. "I see you sensed me coming… Shouldn't you be at the temple?" The figure in white just smiled and said, "You've grown…" they stood side by side and vanished in a blink of an eye…

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura got to Suna with no problems, the villagers were shocked to see the three of them battered up, but moved when the Kazekage came walking up to them. "Shukaku-sama, forgive us for being late… We were having some trouble getting here… Have you seen-!" He was cut off by a shout from somewhere behind the sand demon of Suna.

"Uncle Shukaku!" They turned to see Naruto run up to the tall red head and hug him.

"Ah, Naruto! You became a genin? Congrats! I must say it's a surprise to see you! Did you get what you were looking for?"

"Hai! I got the medicines and I need Nelson and Kyuki-niichan!" He smiled at him as the two older boys laugh at his childish behavior.

"Hai… Well I guess you all need to be going. Say hello to Kyuubi and Arashi for me." Naruto nodded his head as they all get close together and teleport back…

"I see what you mean by you can't get in. Hmm, are you sure we can't just blast our way in?" Naruto sighed, his head dropping with agitation with Nelson's obession for blowing things to Kami. 'No wonder Nikki-chan loves to talk with him…' he thought as he firmly shook his head no. "Sakura, can you distract them?"

Sakura's face matched her hair as she punched Naruto in the head as she snarled out, "No way you weakling! I will not look like a slut in front of my Sasuke-kun!" Naruto felt like vomiting as she said it, but ignored the comment altogether and said, "We have no other choice! I'm a boy, they would most likely try to kill me on sight!"

She snorted and muttered, "Good riddance then…"

Kakashi and Sasuke were sitting in another tree with Kyuki. The Egyptian was rather odd, he had strips and spots, and was covered from head to toe in fur. "Tsk, if she won't do it I will…" He said as he dropped out of the branches. "OI! I FUCKED YOUR MOTHER!" He called with a smile on his face. Everyone else nearly fell out except for Nelson who was trying not to fall out from laughing. The hunters that were in front of the gates chased after him as he ran off laughing like the male equivalent of Alrye. "Ooookay?"

Kyuki looked at them briefly as the group followed him into the forest. Naruto nodded his head and looked at Sasuke who was looking at him with a saddened look. "We can move in now, Sakura you are going to have to distract the next group…" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded his head to Kakashi as they all slipped out of the trees and to the large gates, but they all dove away as Naruto was grabbed by the throat and slammed into the ground hard.

"About time you came out of hiding… I was waiting for you, bitch. I owe you for getting my bother expelled from school and if you mange to survive what I am going to do to you, you will be able to attend that wolf's funeral pyre."

Naruto's eyes shot wide before shutting again as he was strangled. Sakura gasped and pulled out a shuriken throwing it at the man, but he stood up and held Naruto in front of him so the shuriken hit him in the back, just below his left kidney. Naruto cried out in pain and Sakura began to panic and get angry at the same time. Sasuke was pissed, his eyes flickering as he silently slipped around the guy as Nelson looked about ready to gut the man.

"Now you all can either leave quietly or I can kill you all, you choose…"

Meanwhile in the Hokage's office, Arashi and Itachi were snarling under their breathes as the group of traitors stood guard, they could easily kill them all, but if they missed one, then the children of the village will suffer. "Sir…what do we do?" Arashi sighed and leaned his head on the wall and then smiled like nothing was wrong with the world.

"I know something you all don't know. Kyuubi has a small dick, a really tiny one! HE'S A PUSSY AND HE'S MY BITCH! I FUCKED HIM HARD AND I FUCKED HIM RAW! HE LIKES BEING DONE LIKE A BITCH! HE'S AN UKE!" Itachi looked at his boss as if he had snapped, but thought otherwise when said fox demon showed up and Arashi pointed at the group in front of them and said, "They said it!"

Kyuubi snarled and the room was filled with an intense fire that not even their bones remained. Arashi yawned lazily as Itachi protected himself with his wings. "Sir, you are crazy…just like okachan." He said when Kyuubi calmed down.

"Kit's in trouble!" Kyuubi said as Arashi suddenly grin looked like it was going to spilt his face in half and he vanished faster than either demon would think was possible…

Naruto gasped for air as Alexander tightened his grip on his windpipe and kicked Sakura into Kakashi. "C'mon you freaks! You have to do better than that if you want to save him!" He felt someone tap him on the shoulder and when he turned around, he was standing face to face with a calm Sasuke. He cursed and tried to punch him, but Sasuke kicked him in the ribs, a sickening crack telling him that he broke his ribs as he took a kunai and cut his arm off, releasing Naruto who quickly hid behind him as he tried to catch his breath.

"Koi, are you hurt?" Naruto shook his head as Sasuke smirked, his tail and horns growing as he let his wings grow as well. Kakashi sighed, Naruto was fine, but he cursed when Kyuki came running back laughing like a crazy man as the now naked group of hunters chased him. "I SAW LONDON, I SAW FRANCE AND I STILL HAVE YOUR UNDERPANTS!(4)" He ran through, and around Alexander as Naruto sighed and muttered something about perverts and his sister. Sasuke, Sakura and Nelson all sighed and shook their heads before ducking as water version of the phoenix flower jutsu filled the area.

Naruto's little ears shot up as he heard the all too familiar words of his mother. "Touch my child again and you will suffer a fate worse than death."

"Okachan! But where's chichi?" He asked running to his mother, as Sasuke turned, his tail smacking Alexander in the face causing him to spin in the air as he fell to the floor.

"He's busy... Now, what have I taught you?" Naruto nodded his head once as he crouched low, his ears flattening to the sides of his head and his tail tensed. Sasuke took not of Arashi's stern face and the same look on Naruto's before stepping back and away from them. Kakashi and Nelson were tying up the others as Sakura ran to Sasuke's side and fussed over him.

"Sensei, what's with the sudden change? He's normally a weakling!" Sakura asked, Sasuke somewhat agreeing with her.

"Foxes are rare and a rather difficult breed to understand... Arashi-sensei always told us when we were training under him that submissive foxes have a duty to their suitor/mate that they have to show that they can be strong too and can defend themselves as well as the litter. For Uzumakis, Naruto has to prove to his mother and father that he can be strong, but also prove that he can protect his suitor... He's trying to prove himself to you, to show you he can be strong and defend the litter, since you don't want a weak bitch."

Sasuke blushed as his teacher whispered the last part in his ear and looked at Naruto, who was in his family's traditional style of fighting stance. His hands were curved so his finger tips and the base of his palms rested lightly on the floor and his toes were slightly digging into the ground. Kyuki was sitting on a rock not too far away smirking like a demon as Alexander stood up and glared at Naruto. "Stay calm, remember keep your cool." Arashi said as he slowly backed away. Dedelins have faced all kinds of demons but never a fox, let alone a half breed.

Alexander spit the blood in his mouth to the floor as he smirked and said, "So the bitch wants to fight?"

Naruto snarled a warning before slowly stalking forward, Alexander just smirked and copied his moves. Naruto crouched low, his tail tensing and then lazily swishing as he yawned delicately and stretched his lithe form all before curling up into a ball and dozing off. "WHAT IS HE REALLY ASLEEP!" Alexander screamed as Arashi yawned and leaned against a tree, also dozing off. Alex snarled and went to attack but a large black shadow appeared in front of him and out stepped a sick looking Alrye and Nikki.

"Hello Dedelin Alexander… I see you haven't learned yet have you?" She yawned as she twitched a finger and Alex was sent flying. "I'm from Ireland, I have had this poison in me before so why not be smart and back down, or I might bite you back." He jumped back when she moved her hand and he was thrown into a tree, Naruto was standing where he had been standing a few seconds ago and looked at him, his tails were all glowing and waving as he smirked at him.

"Tsk fall back, we lost this time..." He and the hunters vanished as Naruto growled and Alrye pulled her hands up and then closed a fist before pulling her had back.

" Not so fast Lexy-chan!" She sang evilly as Naruto smiled and took the whip she handed to him. "When we visit Auntie Akumu's grave, remind me to thank her for those lessons in dominance." Naruto's normally blue eyes were ice blue and his golden locks were silver white. There was a black shadow once more but when it fell away Alexander was tied to a rack without a shirt on.

"Oh and another thing Sasuke, Uzumakis and foxes are a bit masochist as well as sadistic and kinky..." Kakashi whispered, remembering watching Arashi torture a rogue ninja in front of him and his team. Sasuke went stiff, but not out of fear, well slight fear, but still existed. Naruto smirked and let the whip hang out and then flicked his wrist slightly up and then back down hard and quickly.

"AURH!"

Naruto just purred and said, "Why not come back in about ten minutes... Onee-chan you need to be resting."

Arashi smiled and grabbed everyone but Kakashi and went back to the village. Itachi, who was pacing about, began to frantically check Sasuke over from head to toe as Nikki pounced on Nelson. "Nel-kun! Ah, Rye's sick! FIX HER DAMN IT!" Nelson just sighed as he was viciously shaken back and forth. Kyuki, who was no longer smiling, but frowning and glaring at Alrye as he checked her over before giving her an injection. "Stupid, I told you to be careful of them."

She hissed and sighed, she never got over her phobia of needles, but when Kyuki used them, she just hissed. "Well, let's see, this is coming from the godling that can't even stay serious from more than two minutes... And if I am correct this is the 17th time I've been poisoned." He sighed, each time she got sick, she managed to bleed it out, but it could prove to be dangerous if she is emotionally triggered(5). "Well, what do you think Naruto's doing?" Kyuki asked.

Alrye stood up and sighed, her bangs covering her right eye as she looked up at the sky and muttered, "Rain... Ah, ten minutes are up."

And as expected Arashi and Alrye walked back out of the gates to see Naruto curled up in a ball on the floor as Alexander limped away and then vanishing before Alrye could pull him back. "Naruto! Are you alright!" Arashi asked as he helped the younger blond sit up.

"I'm fine, he blinded me though... Sage pepper bombs..." Alrye cursed and whistled, a pack of wolves came to her before running off to clean out the hunters.

"You did good though, I am proud of you baby... Sasuke will be too."

* * *

And done!

Naruto: Wahhhhh I am blind!

Sasuke: WHY IS HE BLIND AND WHY THE HELL AM I A PANSY!

KAKASHI EXPLAINED IT TO YOU, YOU BAKA! Anyway!

1) Kakashi means scarecrow in Japanese, so yea.

2) Kakashi meant that Sasuke and Naruto were so far the only two to have an idea of what they were doing and that Sakura was extremely slow on the up-take, in-take, and the out-take.

3) I say that all the time! It means that whatever it was that I had either been planning on doing or already did, that it wasn't me or not my fault. You know saying something when you are guilty and the person was talking about someone else or something completely different.

4) I know you all know that line, but the thing is Angel, Kyuki's creator and my lover/best friend (al though I want to strangle him half the time), use to do this to the jocks at school. He would steal and hide their clothes while he ran around the school with their underwear in his hands so hence the reason why he said that he STILL had their underpants.

5) What Kyuki means here is that if Alrye was feeling any emotions at the moment she was using her powers, the poison would have traveled faster since her heart rate would increase. Like if she got upset or was happy, the poison would have spread faster.

Oh and I am sure you are wondering Dragine is a venom that the Irish Blood Dragons secrete in their saliva and in their blood, so to any other demon or supernatural creature, aside from other dragons, they are very deadly and poisonous. Okay?

Itachi: NO! You had 6 pitchers already no more damn it!

Deidara: -hits him with fan- DON'T YELL AT HER! Alrye-chan, no more lemon-chan okay?

Hai, Dei-kun!

Naruto: See if you are nice to her she listens! Nesan the next chappy!

Hai! Oh and I bet you all though that Alrye and Nikki were together didn't you! Hahaha! I got you!

Next Chapter: Team 7 gets another mission, this time to protect a princess from Fire to Forest Country. Things start out fine, but there's a lot of trouble up ahead. And will Sasuke finally get the chance to prove himself to Naruto or will it be too late? Oh and who is that cute chick with Itachi, ir is that a dude? GAH! I HAVE NO IDEA!

Wanna know, reviews make me write; so review or you won't find out damn it! Ja ne!


End file.
